Here Comes Good Bye
by HarryPotterLover2422
Summary: Six couples turned into six families. When six tragedies strike, they turn into six single parents. With each other, can these hurt six manage to find happiness again? What happens if they find more than they bargained for? All human. Hiatus...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Sorry about this story some stuff happened and it was just too much. Anyway, I rewrote the story because it was brought to my attention that my story was very similar to Djolaheartsu's story 'Our Boys,' so I took it apon myself to rewrite the story, becuase it was never my intention for that to happen. Like I said in the original story this is a real story of a good family friend's life, but now it is changed a bit so now it is more morbid. It was quite hard to write, but I finally figured out how. So thanks to Tay Bee for putting up with all my crap about this story and a huge thank you to Djolaheartsu for letting me write this story. Enjoy the story!Megan :)**

**Disclaimer~ I do not own Twilight or any of the original characters, I do however own the kids. But I also don't own the idea of this story. **

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**BPOV**

**BPOV**

I was sitting in the waiting room, filling out _more _paperwork. Did I have to fill this out every time I came here?

Ugh. What is my insurance number? I sighed and grabbed my wallet to grab my insurance card. Two small pieces of paper fell out of the wallet.

I smiled wide as I realized they were pictures of the most important things in my life. One was of Jacob and I. The other was a small sonogram.

Jake and I had been best friends since we were in diapers. Our dads were really good friends and we were always hanging out. His older sisters, Rebecca and Rachel always watched us.

By the time middle school started I realized that I had developed a crush on my best friend. I never did anything about it, I was too afraid of ruining our friendship. I was young, and I prayed that it would pass. It didn't.

In eighth grade I was completely head over heels for Jake. I kept it secret, but it was all revealed with a stupid game of truth and dare.

_*Flashback*_

"_Bella, truth or dare?" Embry, one of Jacob's best friends, asked._

"_Oh Bella! I can tell you don't want to take this dare!" Alice, my adopted sister giggled. "Try truth."_

_Rose, my second adopted sister, slapped her across the shoulder. "Alice, stop acting like you can see the future. You're messing with every one's head."_

"_Truth," I said, distracted by the cat fight that had started between my two sisters. _

"_Who are you crushing on?" he asked. My head snapped to him. He smiled wickedly at me. "Come on, Bella. You know you have to tell us."_

"_Jake," I mumbled and blushed, looking down in my lap._

"_Sorry, I couldn't hear you, could you speak up?" Embry asked._

"_Jake! Okay! I like Jake!" I yelled._

"_What?" Jake asked shocked._

"_Never mind," I yelled. I jumped up and started running out of the house. I sprinted right to the tree house that I spent time in as a kid._

_I sat in the dark for a while before I heard someone calling my name. They were getting closer and closer, but I still couldn't tell if it was anyone I wanted to talk to right now._

"_Bella?" he called, "Please Bells? I have to talk to you."_

"_Jake?" I asked into the darkness. _

"_Yeah, Bella. It's me. Please where are you?" he begged._

"_In the tree house," I sniffled, knowing that the tears were coming. His lanky form had a hard time climbing the ladder, but he made it eventually._

"_Bells, please hear me out okay?" he asked. I nodded, "Bella," he sighed._

"_Go ahead Jake," I smiled at him._

"_Okay, Bella, Ilikeyoutoo!" he spat out._

"_Huh?" I said confused._

"_I said," he sighed, "I like you too. I've liked you since forever ago, but I was really scared that you didn't like me back so I never told you."_

"_I have always liked you," I smiled._

"_Really?" He asked excited. I just nodded. "Well then. Bella, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked._

"_Of course!" I smiled._

"_One more question and then I will leave you alone," he smiled._

"_Okay," I chuckled. _

"_Can we tell people? Well- I mean, show people?"_

_I blushed and broke out into a fit of giggles. I nodded through my laughter._

_We walked back to the house hand and hand. When we got back into the house, all the guys were sitting there, waiting for us. Jake asked me a question with his eyes and I nodded my head. He leaned and kissed me, earning wolf-whistles and a round of applause._

"'_Bout time!" they all chuckled._

_*End Flashback* _

We broke up once, when I found Jacob doing drugs. It was at the end of our junior year in high school. He was so scary, and so big. He grew so fast and got so angry over little things. When I found the needles I left him. I told him he had to choose; the drugs or me.

It wasn't long until he was clean again and we were together and closer than ever before.

We weren't just boyfriend and girlfriend. We were best friends too. About a month after high school graduation, he said that he wanted to take me out on a date and that he would meet me in the tree house at six o'clock sharp. I followed what he said and went to the tree house only to find he wasn't there. I laughed as I pulled out several pieces of paper that reminded me of that night.

"_Jake?" I called into the setting sun, "Jake, this isn't funny."_

_I climbed up the ladder to the tree house. It was starting to disintegrate from time and water. When I got up the steps and into the main structure I found a note that had my name written on the front in Jake's writing. I automatically thought the worst, he was breaking up with me, he had been kidnapped, or his dad was sending him to Hawaii. I finally forced myself to pick up the letter and I opened it with shaking hands._

**Bella,**

**I love you more than you know and I know this isn't exactly what you had in mind for our date, but I promise you it will be fun. Okay, so this is kind of like a scavenger hunt. The first clue is… go to the place where we made promises to each other about our lives. We planned out future.**

**I love you,**

**Jake**

_He had to be talking about the pier over-looking La Push beach. It was a beautiful place and we had discussed our plans for the future there. When I got to the pier I saw another card hanging there._

**Bella,**

**I knew you could do it and now you are a quarter of the way done. The next clue is… go to the place where we had our first kiss.**

**Love you,**

**Jake**

_Was his dad holding a card for me? Were they in on this too? My mind was crowded with questions about what was going on. When I got to his house right on the doorknob was another letter._

**Bella,**

**I promise you there are only two more stops. The next clue is… go to the restaurant where we had our first meal as a couple.**

**Love you,**

**Jake**

_Our first dinner as a couple was the diner where we always went as kids with our dads. I got into my car a drove to the diner. I got to the restaurant in record time because I really wanted to finish this hunt and see Jacob again. The clue was sitting on the counter. Proudly folded with my name sitting on top. Rachel was on her phone behind the bar. "Yep. The package has arrived, Sir." She said with a smile in my direction. I knew she was talking about me. There was no sir. It was Jake._

**Bella,**

**This is the last clue for you and you need to follow the directions. Go straight down this road into Port Angeles. Then I want you to take a left turn as soon as you get off the "thruway." When you come to the second light on that street take a right and continue until you get to the shopping center. Call me when you arrive. I promise you that you will have fun.**

**Love you,**

**Jake**

_I drove to the mall and only got lost two times. When I finally pulled into the parking lot I called Jake and told him that I had finally made it. He came outside of a movie theatre with a blindfold._

"_Sorry baby, but you are going to have to wear this," he smiled._

"_Fine," I sighed not wanting to put up a fight. He tied it on to me and spun me around a few times. We walked into store, I could tell by the ringing bells. It was definitely not the movie theatre. I couldn't smell popcorn. The blindfold stayed on my face, but I felt Jake playing with the tie on the back of it._

"_Bella, I have loved you since the minute I laid eyes on you and I was so happy when I found out that you liked me too. You helped me through the toughest time in my life and made me realize what an idiot I was being. I really don't know what else to say," he sighed taking off the blindfold, "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" he asked getting down on one knee in the jewelry story._

"_Yes!" I squealed throwing my arms around his neck._

"_Thank you," he smiled. "Let's pick you a ring."_

*End flashback*

When we got into college Jake decided that he wanted to become a mechanic because he was so good at working on cars. We were married during our first year of college.

We had the perfect marriage, for a while.

When we graduated, Jake started getting distant. He became pale, and sickly. He was irritable and snappy.

I thought it was just stress from being in the real world.

Then I got pregnant, and exactly three months ago today I told Jake.

I put the pictures back in my wallet and returned to the clipboard. Jake had been much better since I got pregnant. I think he just needed a wake up call.

I did find it odd that he didn't want to go with me today. He asked how long I would be gone, and told me to have fun.

I laughed to myself. I was finally getting to move to _real _ultra sounds today, the less comfortable ones were behind me.

When the paperwork was filled out I took it up to the secretary. I sat back down and started reading a magazine.

"Isabella Black?" the nurse with a clipboard called. I stood up and made my way over to her.

"Hello Mrs. Black. How are you doing today?" she asked politely.

"It's Bella, and fine thank you. How are you today?" I replied.

"I am good, thanks for asking," she smiled.

She led me into the exam room and took my blood pressure, weight, and a few other things.

"The doctor will be in soon." She smiled.

The doctor came in pushing a cart with a small TV on it. After a few routine questions about my lifestyle, he laid me back on the bed and pulled up my shirt. He squirted cold jelly on it and began pushing around on my stomach with the doppler wand.

"Do you hear that?" He asked, "That's the heartbeat."

I smiled widely, listening to the sound of my babies heartbeat.

The sound changed slightly and the doctor perked up. "Oh my!" He whistled.

"What?" I asked, surprised by his reaction.

"It sounds like you've got more than one in there!" He smiled.

'"More than one?" I asked quietly.

"Yep, I'm seeing two babies in her, Mrs. Black. You've got twins."

"Thank you so much! I have to go tell my husband," I smiled.

He wiped the goo off my belly and told me to come in for check-ups every four weeks.

"Have a good rest of the pregnancy Mrs. Black!" he called after me.

I ran, more or less, to my car and jumped in. I put the car into drive and sped toward our house. I was so excited to tell Jake! What would he say? We had waited so long to begin our family and now we could, only this time we would have two beautiful babies to care for rather than just one. It would be marvelous, and spectacular to have twins!

I pulled into the driveway and jumped out of the car, picking through the keys on my ring while walking. When I finally found the key, I put it in the whole and twisted it before opening the door.

"Jake!" I called, "Jake, baby you'll never guess what I just found out!"

I ran through the bottom floor of the little house and didn't find him. I truged up the stairs to our bedroom looking for him. I opened the door and saw him sleeping on the bed, so I ran in and jumped on the bed. He didn't move.

That's when I saw it. The tan rubber wrapped tight around his arm, the dozens of puncture wounds he must have been covering mocking me. The small syringe sat on our bedside table, next to a picture of our wedding photo.

"You bastard!" I yelled, slapping him across the cheek, but he didn't budge. I got scared, then.

I felt for a pulse, but there was nothing. I ran down stairs as fast as my pregnant body would allow and dialed 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" the receptionist asked.

"Please help, my husband isn't breathing. I think that he overdosed!" I yelled into the phone, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Please calm down ma'am," she answered, I took a deep breath tears still pouring from my eyes, "Now what's your address, I will send help right away?"

I rambled off the address and hurried back upstairs.

His cheek hadn't changed colors at all from my slap, and I knew that meant his blood wasn't flowing,

I placed my hands on his chest and started the CPR I learned Health Class. Within a few minutes, there was a knock on my door, I ran to the top of the stairs.

"It's open, just hurry!" I was beginning to sob again. How could Jacob do this to me? I was pregnant with his children.

"Please watch out ma'am," they said as politely as possible. I hadn't realized that I was still standing in front of the stairs.

"Sorry," I sobbed sinking down to the floor.

"Charlotte, stay with her please," one of them called, "She's pregnant, try to calm her down a little bit."

"Yes sir!" she answered, walking over to me. She carefully helped me up and got me downstairs. I couldn't believe that my husband could be so stupid. We sat silently in the kitchen for ten minutes, until on of the paramedics came down stairs to talk to us.

I watched the orange board take my husband out to the ambulance.

It was something else I had learned in health class. Only a licensed doctor could pronounce someone dead. Paramedics didn't do it.

Charlotte somehow got my keys from me, got me into the passenger seat, and drove me to the hospital.

She even found my cell phone and called Sam to meet me there.

He showed up at the hospital the same time I did.

"Bella! What happened?" He asked, setting my shocked frame into a chair in the waiting room.

I couldn't believe it. Jacob had been doing drugs _again, _and he hid it from me. I was his _wife, _and he hid it from me.

Sam gave up on me for answers and grabbed the doctor who had just walked into the room.

"What happened to Jacob Black?" He asked.

"Jacob Black died from a drug over dose," he answered.

"NO!" I sobbed. This all made it too real. I sank to the ground, Sam's arms wrapped around my fragile frame.

"It's a phenomenon called Pavlovian Conditioning," he answered. "Jacob had been taking the exact same dose in the exact same location, based on the number of track marks, for quite sometime. His body began to recognize that place as the place he injected the drugs and would prepare for the dose. However, when Jacob injected today's dose, his body wasn't prepared for it. He went into respiratory arrest and died. I'm sorry."

"Thank you sir," Sam answered for me. He nodded his head and walked out of the room.

"Bella?" Sam asked, "Bella, look at me."

"Mm-hmm," I sobbed.

"We can get through this. I will help you, so will Emily and Leah. They will be happy to help with the funeral to take the planning off your shoulders," he smiled sadly.

"Thanks Sam," I hugged him and started crying again. He just let me sit there and cry into his shoulder.

Today was the day of the funeral, and I had no idea what I was going to say, what could I say. Jacob had killed himself in one stupid move, if he had never done drugs in the first place, he wouldn't have died before seeing his children. He didn't _deserve _his children.

Jake's sisters were the first to talk about their dead brother.

"Jake was the best brother we could've ever asked for. He was quiet and he let us dress him up and put make-up on him," Rebecca and Rachel said, earning a soft, sad laugh from the audience. "We really don't know what else to say about our brother, but we wish he hadn't been so careless. He left a beautiful, loving wife behind, and his two unborn children. His children will never know their father because he made a selfish mistake. We thought that we would read a poem. Jake always loved poetry, and we figured that's what he would want. This poem is called "The Dash" by Linda Ellis."

"_I read of a man who stood to speak_

_At the funeral of a friend_

_He referred to the dates on her tombstone_

_From the beginning to the end_

_He noted that first came her date of her birth_

_And spoke the following date with tears,_

_But he said what mattered most of all_

_Was the dash between those years_

_For that dash represents all the time_

_That she spent alive on earth._

_And now only those who loved her_

_Know what that little line is worth._

_For it matters not how much we own;_

_The cars, the house, the cash,_

_What matters is how we live and love_

_And how we spend our dash._

_So think about this long and hard_

_Are there things you'd like to change?_

_For you never know how much time is left,_

_That can still be rearranged._

_If we could just slow down enough_

_To consider what's true and real_

_And always try to understand_

_The way other people feel._

_And be less quick to anger,And show appreciation more_

_And love the people in our lives_

_Like we've never loved before._

_If we treat each other with respect,_

_And more often wear a smile_

_Remembering that this special dash_

_Might only last a little while._

_So, when your eulogy is being read_

_With your life's actions to rehash_

_Would you be proud of the things they say_

_About how you spent your dash?"_

"Thank you," they cried walking back to their seats holding hands. Sam walked up to the podium slowly, he had no idea what to say so I had recommended a poem that I had found a while ago.

"Hello, I'm not very good at speaking so I thought that I would read a poem also. But before I do, I wanted to say something. Jake was my best friend, we were like brothers. Growing up I remember when he finally worked up the courage to tell Bella that he liked her. Needless to say, the rest is history. Bella, I will always be here for you and for your children. Now, I will be reading "Do not stand at my grave and weep" by Mary E. Frye.

_Do not stand at my grave and weep;_

_I am not there, I do not sleep._

_I am a thousand winds that blow._

_I am the diamond glints on snow._

_I am the sunlight on ripened grain._

_I am the gentle autumn rain._

_When you awaken in the morning's hush,_

_I am the swift uplifting rush._

_Of quiet birds in circled flight._

_I am the soft stars that shine at night._

_Do not stand at my grave and cry;_

_I am not there, I did not die._

"Thank you," he said into his hands, and walked back to his wife Emily. It was my turn, Lord, please give me strength. I wobbled up the steps to the podium.

"Hello," I sighed, already starting to cry, "My husband was many things to me, he was my best friend, he was my husband, and he was and always will be the father of my children. I don't know if I will _ever _be able to forgive him for what he's done to all of us, but I won't ever stop loving him. I don't know how I'm going to do this, but I know Jacob would want me to try. I know he would be sorry for what he's done. Now, I want to finish this reading by reading of a poem by an unknown author." I sobbed. I took a deep breath and started reading the poem.

"_You never said "I'm leaving", _

_You never said goodbye. _

_You were gone before I knew it,_

_And only God knew why._

_A million times I needed you, _

_A million times I cried. _

_If love alone could have saved you, _

_You never would have died. _

_In Life I loved you dearly,_

_In death I love you still._

_In my heart you hold a place,_

_That no one could ever fill._

_It broke my heart to lose you, _

_But you didn't go alone._

_For part of me went with you, _

_The day God took you home."_

"Thanks," I cried. Sam and Charlie walked up to help me get back down to my seat. Alice and Rose sat next to me to comfort me.

Six months later.

The feeling of water between my legs shocked me off the breakfast stool. The cries of first breath made my eyes water. The thought of naming the two beautiful girls I gave birth to this morning made my head spin. I had woken from a dream when I decided what to name them. I had seen them as fully grown women, Felicity Michelle Black and Emmalyn Grace Black. They were beautiful names for beautiful little girls.

One Month Later

I had decided that it was time to move. I couldn't stand being here on the reservation anymore. Every part of the house reminded me of Jacob. The bedroom was the worst. I had repainted it, sanitized it, fumigated it, and I could still see his damn needles on my bedside table. I still saw the small bottles I found in his cabinet after I finally got the nerve to look. I could still smell the latex off his bands.

I bought a house in Florida and moved. I got a job a the local daycare where I also got free daycare service. I was going to take care of my kids for myself and for my family, I knew that I could do it. I was going to prove to Jacob that we could have been a happy family.

**A/N Hello again. Thanks for reading! Please review! I will update when I get at least five reviews. Thanks again to Djolaheartsu for letting me use this idea for my 'new story.'Megan :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Sorry this took so long, life has been crazy and I have been really sick. Getting better though. Thank you to everyone and anyone who read, reviewed, alerted or favorited your encouragement is greatly appreciated. I would like to thank my beta Tay Bee for dealing with my foreverness and I would also like to thank Djolaheartsu (sorry if I butchered you name) the autor of 'Our Boys' who has allowed me to use her idea for a story. So... read her story! It is one of my favorites. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!Megan :)**

James and I met in college. I wasn't interested in dating; something told me it wasn't the right time, but James was persuasive though, and his looks certainty helped. Now that I had looked back on it, I realized I should have trusted my instincts.

It was our first day of college and their was this completely gorgeous guy sitting next to me in my business class. He introduced himself to me but I really paid him no mind because I wasn't there for a relationship I was trying to learn. He however had other ideas. He cornered me after class and I finally introduced myself.

_*Flashback* _

_It was my second semester of college. I was majoring in psychology, hoping to become a psychiatrist some day. My father had inspired it, he though he could see the future. I wanted to help people like him._

_I was in my first class of the day, Psych 1302, when he walked in. He had soft blonde hair and the sharpest eyes I had ever seen. He sat next to me and I tried my hardest to pay attention to class. The professor had just handed out the syllabus when his cell phone rang._

"_I've got to take this, guys. Read that and come back next class. Dismissed."_

Seriously? _Did this guy hate his job? _

"_Hello," the boy next to me smiled. I just glanced over at him and nodded. "I'm James Denali. What's your name, beautiful?" I sighed and prepared the speech that I had delivered all of last semester._

"_James, right? Look, I'm flattered and all, but I'm taking sixteen hours this semester. I'm here on scholarship and have to keep my GPA up. I'm not looking for a relationship right now. I am not interested in relations right now." I sighed and looked away from his face._

"_That's okay," he sighed, "I was just wondering what your name was. You don't have to marry me."_

"_Sorry, name's Alice Brandon," I smiled. He stuck his hand out to shake mine._

"_Well hello Alice. I was wondering if I may walk you to your class?" he asked politely. God, this guy was good. He had the whole smile thing going on that made me melt like warm butter._

"_Well, I would, but seeing as this jerk just cancelled class five minutes in, I don't have another class for an hour and ten minutes." I teased._

"_It's not matter. I'll walk you to the student building. You can read the syllabus there." he chuckled holding out his hand which I politefully accepted._

_We walked all the way to the rec building and talked non stop. We ended up playing '20 Questions.' It seemed more like a Bella thing to do but it was actually a lot of fun. I learned that he had an adopted brother named Laurent and that he wanted to be a police officer. He was also a psychology major, because he wanted to handle hostage situations._

"_So what doesn't anyone know about you James?" I asked._

"_Well…" he sighed._

"_Well…what?" I asked._

"_Well… I haven't had a girlfriend since middle school," he admitted. I burst out laughing._

"_That's insulting. I'm not that stupid." I said between peals of laughter._

"_I'm serious!" James said incredulously._

"_Please, you're a really funny, witty, cute guy, and you're fresh meat. I bet you're getting lays every weekend."_

"_You think I'm funny?" James asked with a huge smile on his face. I nodded. He blushed. It was so cute._

"_So you _really _haven't had a girlfriend since middle school?" I asked and he scowled at my teasing, "What would you say if I told you I have never had a boyfriend?" I asked._

"_I would tell you to stop worrying about my ego and fess up to the real number. There is no way someone didn't pick up on a sweet girl like you in high school," he smiled at me and I blushed. I was hanging out with Bella too much._

"_Thanks, but I could say the same thing about you," I smiled bashfully._

_I looked at my watch and realized it was time for my next class. How did time pass so quickly? James and I had two classes together on mondays, wednesdays, and fridays. He had the next class with me, and walked me to class._

"_I know that we just met and all," he sighed as we reached the door, "But I was wondering if you might accompany me on a date?"_

"_Why, I would be honored to go on a date with you," I smiled._

_James sighed a huge sigh and threw his head up to the sky. "Thank you! I have been freaking out since you said you weren't looking for a relationship. I didn't know what I was going to do if you turned me down. I have been preparing this little speech in my head to convince you if you said no. I'm glad that you didn't; it sucked. I had heard stories about all the guys you turned down. They still all want you, you know." I cut him off by putting a finger on his lips._

"_You're cute when you're nervous," I smiled._

_*End Flashback*_

The date was flawless. Perfect. So sweet. He was hesitant to ask me to be his girlfriend because of my relationship outburst, but after a few dates, he finally asked me out. I said yes and we dated for the next two years of college.

_*Flashback*_

_College life was hectic, and James and I didn't get to see each other every day. We promised each other that we would spend at least three days with each other a week. That meant that if we couldn't go on a date, I would run with him to the library. If we didn't have time to just hang out, he would go grocery shopping with me._

_One night, he suggested we go to the mall. Who was I to say no?_

_We walked from store to store, James holding tightly onto my hand. I smiled at how nervous he looked. He hated being in huge crowds. _

"_Ladies and Gentlemen the Seattle Mall will be closing in fifteen minutes. Please make your final purchases now and have a pleasant night," said a woman over the intercom. I pulled on James' hand._

"_Time to go, baby." I said as I tried to pull him along._

"_No not yet." He replied. "It's perfect now. Every one is leaving. Let's buy you some pretty new heels, huh?" He asked me with a smile._

"_Well we have to hurry," I laughed at him, "and you know I can't do that with shoes."_

"_You said you needed a new pair of black stilettos. How hard can that be?"_

"_You'd be surprised." I laughed as he pulled me into a shoe store._

_After a few minutes, I spotted the perfect pair. "Those one!" I shouted to James. He turned to the salesperson who didn't seem to mind that we were in the store twenty minutes after closing._

"_We'll try these in a size five please." He told her. She scurried off to the back. "Sit down, Alice." James said to me. The woman brought out a box and James took it from her. "Thank you, miss." He said to her. She smiled and walked into the back again, leaving James and I alone._

_He got down on his knees and slipped my current shoes off. He rearranged himself so that he was more comfortable. He sat on one knee and pulled open the box. He slipped the shoe on, but it was really uncomfortable._

"_James, wait, there's something in this shoe." I whispered to him._

"_Huh," he said and pulled it off my foot. He turned the shoe upside down and shook out the diamond ring inside of it._

_It was at that point that I realized James was on one knee and holding a diamond ring up to me._

"_Alice, I love you so much. Would you do the honor of being my wife?" He asked me._

_I was stunned. No one had ever been able to surprise me before. James mistook my silence._

"_Oh, Alice, I'm sorry. Don't worry. It's okay. I'm just being stupid. Dammit!"_

_I cut him off with a kiss. "Of course I'll marry you. You big goof." He slipped the ring on my finger and we smiled together for a few more moments. "Where did you come up with the idea?" I asked._

"_I called Bella and Rose. I asked them what you liked."_

"_Shopping." I answered for him. He nodded and dove in to kiss me again._

_*End Flashback*_

The weeks up until the wedding were completely nerve-wracking, and I could barely contain my excitement.

Bella and Rose were on the phone with me every night discussing wedding plans. They started to get annoyed with me after a while, but whatever, you win some you lose some.

They weren't the only ones stressing over the upcoming wedding. James wasn't handling it well either. He made snide comments to me that hurt my feelings. "Damn, Alice, are you planning on fitting into your wedding dress?" He would ask when he saw what I was planning on eating. "Are you going to bother with your hair or just buy a wig for the wedding?" He asked, commenting on my short hair. "_Please _tell me you are planning on tanning before we have our outdoor wedding."

I knew it was just stress. He was not always in a good mood, but he was who I loved, and there was no way I could deny myself of him.

After the wedding, things got better for a while. The honeymoon was wonderful, but as soon as we returned to the real world, things got worse than they were before. James' comments had me crying on a regular basis, but I never let him see the tears. Tears made him angry.

As soon as we graduated college, the anger go worse, and turned into more... physical... anger. The first time James hit me, he apologized for days. Flowers, cards, jewelry, the works. I forgave him, and he promised it would never happen again.

He lied.

I walked into the waiting room of the hospital, careful to hide my bruises. They were usually easy to hide with long sleeve shirts and heavy makeup, but it was hard to hide when I was in a hospital. I wouldn't even be here if I didn't have to be.

"Go to the hospital, whore. If swear if you get me sick I'm going to beat the shit out of you," was James' most recent threat. I had been getting sick and trowing up the last week. I didn't want to go to the hospital though, they noticed bruises like mine.

"Mrs. Denali?" a nurse smiled. Her out of date, fire red hair was tied into a knot in the crook of her neck. I stood up and walked over toward the door she was standing in waiting for me.

"Hello," I smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Denali, I'm Victoria," she smiled.

"Please call me Alice," I answered.

The nurse laughed and dragged me into the room. She sat me on the bed and asked me to take my shirt off so she could check my heart and draw a blood sample to test me for the flu.

"That's quite a bruise you've got there." She said, softly poking the highly sensitive bruise on my shoulder.

I laughed forcefully. "Yeah, I manage to get myself into some pretty interesting situations," I said.

"How'd you get this one?" She asked, touching it again. I winced and she quickly pulled her hand back.

"That one?" I asked nervously. "I, um... I got that one when I... hit my shoulder on an open kitchen cabinet."

"You're awfully short to hit your shoulder on the kitchen cabinet," she prodded.

I didn't attempt a laugh this time. "Like I said. I get myself into some interesting situations." _Like marrying a physically abusive bastard._

The nurse frowned at me, but went about her inspection without another word. She drew my blood and said she would be back in a few moments. I pulled my shirt back over my body and pulled the sleeves all the way down my arms. I wonder if she had noticed the bruises on my wrists...

"Alice?" Victoria nervously asked, breaking my out of my reverie. My head snapped up and she smile at me softly.

"Is it contagious?" I asked. _Please say no._

A soft laugh broke her throat. "No, it's not contagious, Alice, you're pregnant."

"No." I said. "I can't be."

"You are." Victoria said, smiling, "100 percent positive. You're almost three months along. Haven't you missed any periods?"

"Well I skip all the time. I get stressed, so I don't pay them much attention."

Victoria's face suddenly grew serious. "Well you need to stop stressing, Alice. You tested for a very high blood pressure. It's harmful for both you and the baby." My hand dropped to my still flat stomach. _My baby._

"Thank you Victoria." I said softly. "When do I need to come back?" _Can I stay?_

"In three weeks," she sighed. "Of course, if you are worried about _anything, _Alice, be sure to come in any time." She grabbed my arm and squeezed to show effect.

I nodded and walked out of the room without another word.

I was excited, in a way. I wanted a baby. _James hated children. _He mentioned more than once. He was going to be furious.

Would he hurt me?

Would he hurt _my _baby?

I drove home slower than normal, eyeing the open glove department. Stashed in there I had a handgun. My dad had given one to each of us girl, as precautionary measures when we graduated high school. He claimed that we were entering the real world and we needed to be prepared. As I pulled up to the driveway of the house I quickly shoved the gun in my oversized bag before walking toward the house.

"James?" I called walking in. I found him laying across the couch, a spilt beer on the carpet.

"Oh thank God you're home," he said. "I need you to clean that up and get me a new beer."

"James, I have to tell you something," I sighed.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"I'm pregnant," I blurted out. He looked at me, for a second shocked before a small grin came across his abnormally pale features.

"No. You're not." He said, rising from the couch. He walked slowly over to me and ripped my bag from me and threw it onto the table behind me.

"Yes, James, I am. Almost three months."

"Let me rephrase," he said, placing a hand on my stomach and squeezing. "You _won't _be pregnant for much longer."

I took a sharp step away from him. I banged into the table behind me and quickly started reaching around for the gun in my purse without turning around to find it.

"Don't step away from me." James said, pulling a large pocket knife out of his pocket. He flipped out the blade and took a large step towards me.

In one second, his blade was up, and my gun was out.

The exact second the knife came down, I shot. He stuttered, and sliced my arm as he fell to the ground.

I screamed out in pain and dropped the gun to the table. James lay unmoving on the carpet. I didn't know where all the blood was coming from, but I ran out of the house, screaming. My shirt was soaked in blood, both his and mine.

The neighbors found me and called the police.

The police conducted an intense investigation. They looked me over, took pictures of my bruises, asked me millions of question.

And they knew without a doubt that I had acted in self-defense.

Apparently, I had only shot James in the shoulder, but he passed out. I didn't know if it was from the pain or the booze.

It was his knife that killed him. He landed right on top of it.

I didn't go to the funeral.

Of course, he didn't have one, either.

**Eight Months Later **

My water had broken early this morning and I slowly drove myself to the hospital. I was in labor for ten hours before my baby was finally born. She was gorgeous. I decided that the perfect name for her was Amelia Grace Denali. She was perfect, and thankfully didn't get too many features from her father. Her birth certificate held no name in the slot of "Father." As far as I was concerned, she didn't have one.

**One Month Later. **

I still hadn't gotten the blood out of the carpet. My entire home smelled like latex police gloves. I decided that it was time to move back home, so I packed up all my belongings and my daughter before driving back to Forks, where I had bought a huge house with James life insurance money.

I was happy that I was finally getting out of that dreaded town. I knew that I could take care of my baby.

I had to protect her from all the people like James in the world.

**A/N Thanks for reading! Please review! I will update when I get enough time and lets try for five reviews. Thanks!Megan :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello everyone! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I am very sorry it took so long to update. I will try and update as son as I get the chance again, sorry still sick and really behind on school work. Please enjoy! Thanks for reading!  
Megan :)**

**Rosalie**

* * *

Two months. We had only been married two months.

I sat on the floor of the bathroom, staring at the small pink plus sign. As much as it scared me, I couldn't come to resent it.

I knew it would cause another fight. He wouldn't come home yet another night. He'd call with some excuse about a new deadline. He'd tell me he couldn't handle it.

Would he want me to get an abortion?

No. I wouldn't listen to him.

Royce had taken my family and friends from me. He wouldn't take my child.

_*Flashback*_

"_Class, we have a new student today." Said Mrs. Willis, my sophomore English teacher. "__He's from the private school here in town, but recently, um, transferred to Forks High." She pointed to the snobby boy sitting next to me. "Would you like to tell us your name, son?" She asked him._

"_No, not really." He said shortly._

"_Well, okay then. Um, I guess we'll begin the lesson." She fumbled with a projector and finally began the lesson for the day._

_I looked over to the kid and noticed he was looking right at my ass. His eyes slowly moved up my body until he reached my face. He smirked at me when he saw me watching him._

"_Gross," I muttered to him._

"_No, you're not." He replied with a wink. I flipped my hair and returned to the lesson in front of me._

_Throughout class, he would look me over. He would drop his pencil and bend close to me to pick it up._

_As much as I didn't want to admit it, I kind of liked it. I was used to boys checking me out in the hall, but they were always so shy about it. He was different. However, it still royally pissed me off that he was so high and mighty. It had to be from the private schooling._

_The bell for lunch rang and the students ran out of the room. The teacher walked right ahead of me and let the door slam in my face._

"_Ugh!" I exclaimed, taking a step back. That's when I realized the boy from next to me hadn't left the room. I walked right back into his chest and he pinched my butt before reaching around me and flicking the light of the room off._

"_Hello," I flipped on the light._

"_Hi," he chuckled._

"_What is your name?" I asked._

"_Ahh, ladies first. What's your name?" he asked with a bright smile. Whoa, he had a beautiful smile._

"_Rosalie Hale," I smiled, "And you are?"_

"_Royce Michael King," he smirked._

"_What are you, smart ass? You're awfully bold, is that because you think you're so good ?" I scoffed._

"_I don't think I am that good, I know I am that good," he smiled cockily._

"_Ass," I muttered under my breath._

"_You know you like it," he smirked. "I know I like yours." He said, grabbing mine again. I spun around and roughly pushed on his shoulders._

"_I don't associate with things like you," I spun around to open the door._

_I had just put my hand on the door handle when Royce grabbed me by the waist and spun me around. He pulled me against him and kissed me right on the lips. I was pissed off, but damn was he a good kisser. I knew exactly how I could get back at him._

_I pushed Royce up against the wall and ran my hands all over his chest. I moved my tongue over his bottom lip and he eagerly opened his mouth to mine. I moaned softly into his mouth and then pulled up on his belt. He moaned at the friction just as I pulled roughly away from him._

"_How bout that?" I asked with a smirk and spun quickly around, making sure that my short skirt flared up just a small amount. I shut the door quickly and laughed as I walked to lunch. Royce didn't show up._

_After my next lesson, I decided to skip gym. I went to the nurse faking sick. She told me that I could skip gym, so I just walked around the school for a little bit. As I turned down one hallway, I saw Royce, sitting up against the wall. His eyes were closed and his ipod was blasting in his ears._

_I smiled as I walked up to him and bent to kiss him full on the lips. His eyes snapped open and met mine. He smiled into our kiss and finally kissed me back._

"_Whoa!" he panted after our little make-out session._

"_You could say that again," I smiled. I was actually starting to like this guy._

_We sat next to each other for a little bit, panting._

"_So tell me something about yourself," he smiled._

"_Well, I was born and raised here. Nothing too exciting." I sighed. That's the lie I told everyone._

"_Parents still together?" He asked me._

"_I don't know. They abandoned me when I was about five." I said. That was the first time I had ever told anyone that._

"_Wow," he sighed shocked and not sure what to say. "I'm sorry."_

"_It's okay. They don't want me? I don't want them. My best friend's dad adopted me and my friend Alice the next year, and I love them all. What about you?" I asked, "Tell me something about yourself."_

"_Well, I didn't really transfer from private school." He said to me. "I got kicked out."_

"_What? Why?!" I asked loudly._

"_Apparently, I have anger issues. Last year, my little brother was killed in a store shooting in Seattle. It pissed me off, and whenever someone jokes about death or something like that, I go off the handle. I might have fought a few kids." he sighed, tears in his eyes._

"_Please, if you are going to cry, just do it. It's not a good idea to hold it in. Trust me, I know," I said shakily. He broke down all of a sudden in sobs. Someone as beautiful as him shouldn't be as broken as he is._

_I grabbed him and wrapped my arms around him. His sobs eventually quieted and I pulled back to look at him. "Are you okay?" I asked concerned._

"_Yeah. Thanks," he smiled slightly._

"_I really didn't mind. It helps to let it all out," I chuckled._

"_Okay, so this is a really straight-forward question and it is quite sudden but I was just wondering… if…well… would you like… go on a date or two with me?" he asked his cheeks tinted pink._

"_Wow," I breathed, "Yeah!" I smiled._

"_Really?" he asked shocked._

"_Yeah. I really like you, you have that bad boy image that I like," I smirked at him._

"_Glad you like that," he smiled before leaning into me and kissing me. It was hard and urgent like he wasn't sure what to do but eventually our lips were moving in synchronization._

_*End Flashback*_

Later that week we had our first date and it was the most fun I had in a long time. He was everything that I could've asked for, kind, considerate, and loving but at the same time he had that, "I don't care about anything" attitude that was oh, so attractive. We were inseparable all throughout high school and we even made it into the same college. We were in our second semester of college when we got more serious.

_*Flashback*_

"_God I love cars." I said as Royce and I drove out of the parking lot of the local car show._

_Royce laughed his rough, wonderful laugh. "I know." He turned and smiled at me brightly. "And I love you." _

"_I know." I smiled at him as I sat back in my seat and closed my eyes. We sat in a content silence for a few minutes before a weird noise started coming from the engine. I looked at the hood and noticed a small amount of smoke coming from the engine._

"_Royce, pull over." I commanded._

_He nodded and pulled over on the side of the road. We had traveled quite a ways to go to the car show and were currently in the middle of nowhere._

_I climbed out of the car and popped the hood. Royce got out and stood behind me, watching. "You know, Rose, it's really kind of embarrassing that you know more about cars than I do." I laughed at him and looked into the engine. I found the source of smoke and looked closed._

"_It looks like something got stuck in the carburetor. I'll just yank it out and we should be fine." I told him. I blew on the smoke a little to get it out of the way and saw a torn up black box sitting almost on top of the carburetor. I grabbed it and pulled it out easily. I held it up so Royce could see._

"_What is this thing?" I asked. Royce snatched it out of my hands and inspected it._

"_Huh," He muttered. "I was wondering where I put this."_

"_You put that in the engine?" I asked, surprised. I looked up to the sky laughing. When I brought my face back down to his, I saw that Royce was no longer standing in front of me._

_He was kneeling down in front of me, on one knee, holding the now very obvious ring box up to me._

_He opened the box to expose a beautiful diamond ring._

"_Rosalie Lillian Hale, I love you more than words can express. Will you make me the happiest man on the Earth and become my wife?" he asked and I was shocked._

"_Yes!" I squealed._

"_Really?" he asked shocked._

"_Yes! Did you think I was going to say 'no?'" I smiled not believing it._

"_No! Of course not, I just," he shook his head. I cut him off._

"_I love you so much Royce and I want to marry you," I smiled._

"_I want to marry you too," he chuckled._

_*End Flashback*_

The wedding was beautiful and Charlie was honored to walk me down the aisle. I was worried that he wouldn't want to do it, but he told me that I was his daughter. About four months after the engagement, we got married. After our wedding we finished college and he got a job as an editor at a prestigious company in NYC. I hated being so far away from my family and friends, but the job Royce got was perfect.

Things started to change when we got to New York. Royce would work long hours, some nights he wouldn't even come home. He'd fight with me over the stupidest things.

His job was stressful. He would yell at me any time I wanted to go out.

"I don't have the time Rosalie! Don't you want me to pay the bills?"

Any time we fought, he wouldn't come home for the night. I was used to sleeping alone.

It was the lipstick on his collar, a color that was _clearly _not mine, that pushed me over the edge.

I had gotten the nerve to leave him, but then I started getting sick every morning. I looked back down at the stick and sighed.

I couldn't leave him. I couldn't afford a baby on my own, and my modeling carrer was over now that I was pregnant.

_Possilby _pregnant. I still had to be sure. I hoisted myself off the ground and made my way to the car. I had a doctor's appoitment in thirty minutes.

I pulled up to the doctor's office and straightened my clothes before I walked in.

My shirt didn't reach the top of my pants. My belly was already growing. I knew what the doctor was going to tell me.

"Good morning, how can I help you?" Said the woman behind the desk.

"My name is Rosalie King, I have an appointment with Dr. Mary Vince this morning," I said softly.

"Okay. Well you can go right in this room and the doctor should be in shortly," she smiled walking out into the hallway, closing the door behind her.

I sat in the small exam room for a few minutes before Dr. Vince came in.

"Good morning Rose!" She said cheerily. I loved Dr. Vince. She was the kindest person I had met since I moved to New York. She wasn't an obstetrician, but she had been my annual doctor since I moved here.

"Morning Dr. Vince," I said softly.

"What brings you in today Rose?" She asked, looking at my chart.

"I think I'm pregnant." I said quickly.

"Well there's a simple blood test we can do to find out," she smiled. "If you come back positive, I can do a quick ultrasound to get you a snap shot. I'm not a pro looking for babies, but I can see what I can do." She said brightly.

"Thanks so much." I said smiling for the first time today.

She drew a small amount of blood and quickly walked out of the room. I waited for about five minutes before she came back in with a piece of paper.

"You're definitely pregnant Rose. Congrats!" Dr. Vince said. "I'm going to see if I can track down a ultrasound machine for you."

She smiled brightly at me and walked out of the room.

Now that I knew for sure, I knew I had to tell Royce.

I pulled my phone out of my bag and dialed his cell phone number.

"Um, hello?" Came the high-pitched voice on the other line.

"Hello," I said formally. "I need to speak to Royce. Who is this?"

"Oh, gosh. I'm sorry." Giggled the girl on the other line. "He's in the shower, I just answered his phone for him."

In the shower? He's supposed to be at work.

"Well I'm sorry to interrupt, but I really need to speak Royce. And I still didn't catch your name."

"Oh, I'm Hannah." She said softly. "I'm Royce's girlfriend. Who is calling?"

Oh, _her. _I kept my voice calm, thinking that getting emotional wasn't for the best right now. "I'm Rosalie, Royce's wife. Put him on the damn phone."

Her loud banging on a door followed her soft gasp.

Royce came on the line a moment later.

"Rosalie, this isn't a good time. I'm really busy at work."

"Shut the hell up Royce." I demanded. "You're not at work. You're in some sleazy motel screwing your secretary."

"How dare you accuse me of that!" He yelled. "I'm working my ass off to pay the bills!"

"Really?" I asked sarcastically. "I just talked to Hannah."

He sighed heavily, finally accepting that I knew the truth.

"Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I was pregnant. I was kind of hoping you'd leave your girlfriend to help raise your child. But I don't want to ask too much."

"Rose," he sighed. "Rose, I love you, but I can't. Hannah's pregnant too."

"Get the hell out of my life. Don't come home." I demanded before hanging up the phone.

I slammed the phone shut and silenced it when I saw Royce was calling me again. Hot tears slid down my face.

I had wanted it all. Instead I got a cheating newlywed husband who was planning on staying with his pregnant girlfriend while I raised a child by myself.

This baby wasn't his. Not anymore. He or she belonged only to me.

Dr. Vince came back in a few minutes later, but I still hadn't composed myself.

Her constant smile faltered when she saw my tears.

"Oh Rose. I know it's a lot to take in, but this pregnancy is a blessing!"

"I know that Dr. Vince. I am glad to have this baby. I just left my husband. He's been cheating on me. His mistress is pregnant, and she wants him to stay, so he is."

Dr. Vince's sharp intake of breath made me look up at her. For the first time, her wide smile was not showing. "Oh Rosalie, I'm so sorry. I'd like to recommend that you try going to therapy. I know a great therapist; you'll love her. You may not need it now, but you might like it for future reference."

I nodded and she wrote the number down on a card.

Dr. Vince performed the ultrasound, showing me beautiful pictures of the small baby swimming inside of me. She printed a few of them for me to mail to Charlie, and to give to Royce if he felt like it.

I drove home praying that Royce wasn't there. I listened to all the voicemails he left me on the way home. There were eight.

"_Rose, baby, you can't just leave me like this. Please. We love each other."_

"_Rosalie, I'm sorry. Call me, we can talk about this."_

"_I know that this sucks for you. You probably never saw this coming. She just helped me when I got so stressed at work. Please call me."_

"_She was pregnant first."_

They weren't as kind after that. He yelled, swore; accused.

His car was in _my _driveway when I got home. I'll have to change the locks.

I walked into the house, calling his name. He didn't answer.

"Get the hell out of here Royce! We're done!" Still no response.

"Royce!" I called again outside his office door. I opened the door and saw his head resting on his desk. Two bottles of whiskey sat next to his limp form. He was wasted. I walked over to him and grabbed his hair, yanking his head up.

It was then that I saw the gun resting in his hand, laying on top of the desk.

It was then that I saw the blood, splattered across my wall.

It was then that I saw the letter.

I grabbed my cell phone, calling 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" Asked the woman on the other line.

"My husband has shot himself!" I screamed, horrified by what I just saw. "I need an ambulance or something!"

I rattled my address off to the woman and quickly hung up.

"Royce you idiot!" I yelled. "How could you do this to me?"

I grabbed the letter off the desk and ran to the front door, yanking it open and sitting on the front porch and waiting for the paramedics.

With shaking hands, I opened the letter.

_My Rosie,_

_I don't see another option that what I am about to do. You are my everything, Rosalie, and I have lost it. I am sorry that I am leaving you alone to raise our child. Tell him or her that I love them. Hannah didn't know that I was married, Rosalie. I never wore my wedding ring in to the office. I'm sorry. Maybe my children will know each other some day. I love all of you._

_Your loving husband,_

_Royce_

I screamed out loud in anger at the letter. I folded it up and threw it into the bushes.

The paramedics arrived and I followed them into Royce's office.

That was when I saw the second letter, addressed to Hannah.

It was the exact same as mine, with the names switched around.

I was done. I knew Royce was dead. I didn't wait for the paramedics to tell me that. I got in my car, but didn't have any one to go to. My family was halfway across the country. I just drove.

Before I knew it, I ended up on a beach much like La Push.

I could raise this baby; I knew I could.

I learned later that Hannah was never really pregnant. In fact, they had only known each other for just over a month. She had some how found out Royce was married, and told him she was pregnant to keep him.

She spoke at his funeral.

I didn't even go.

**Six months later**

My water had broken late during the night and I slowly dragged myself out of bed and made my way to the hospital. I was in labor for sixteen hours before my baby was finally born. She was gorgeous. I named her Olivia Faith Hale. She was perfect, and didn't get too many features from her father. Her birth certificate held no name in the slot of "Father." As far as I was concerned, she didn't have one.

**One month later**

All the boxes were packed, and Liv was asleep in her baby carrier in the back seat. We were moving closer to home, where we could visit more often.

I didn't want any part of the home Royce and I had bought together. My job was to keep Liv as far away from people like Royce as possible

**A/N Hello again! Thank you so much for reading! Please review! I will update when I get at least five reviews. Thanks again!  
Megan :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N Hello everyone! I am very sorry about the delay. Please enjoy the chapter! And a huge thank you to Tay Bee, my fantastic beta and Djolaheartsu for letting me use her idea for my story. Thanks for reading!Megan :)**_

_**Disclaimer... I do not own Twilight, the characters, I do own the made up characters, or the plot line. :)**_

_**Edward POV**_

_Tanya and I got married young. Very young, in fact. We were only juniors in high school, but our parents and siblings mostly supported us, and that's all that mattered. The people in Forks thought we were crazy when we came back from semester break with rings on our fingers, but we didn't care what they thought. I still laugh when I think about their reactions, but we had been together for three years, I was surprised they didn't see it coming. Now, as I looked back, I wish I would have listened to all my friends, telling me it was a bad idea._

_I met Tanya my freshman year in high school. Freshmen take a lot of the same courses, and Tanya and I had every class together. We sat close in every class, so we talked a lot. Within the first week of school, I became obsessed with her. We hadn't talked yet, but I was determined to change that. That day in study hall, I finally spoke to her._

_*Flashback*_

"_Hello," I smiled._

"_Hi," she chuckled._

"_I'm Edward Cullen. You're Tanya right?" I asked. I almost laughed at myself. Of course I knew her name._

"_Yeah. Hello Edward, I'm Tanya West," she smiled._

"_Looks like we are going to be seeing a lot of each other," I laughed._

"_Yeah. No kidding," she smiled._

"_Want to play a game?" I asked._

"_That depends," she chuckled._

"_Sorry, want to play '20 Questions?'" I asked._

"_Yeah. Should be fun," she giggled._

"_Okay, let's see, what's your favorite color?" I asked._

"_Umm… green," she blushed. Why would she… oh I see, "Yours?" she asked._

"_Blue," I smiled._

_We asked lots of questions. We liked the same movies, music, activities, it was crazy. We started asking about the future._

"_Favorite name for a boy?" she asked._

"_Thomas, after my uncle who died," I answered, "And you?" I asked._

"_I'm sorry about your uncle. And I have to say my favorite boys name would be Thomas too," she smiled._

"_Great minds think alike," I chuckled, "Favorite name for a girl?"_

"_Umm… Emmalyn. I know it's old fashioned but it is so pretty," she smiled._

"_Are you sure that you haven't been talking to my brothers?" I joked._

"_No, I haven't, why? She asked confused._

"_Because that is the name that I want to name my daughter if I have one, always have," I smiled._

"_Great minds think alike," she giggled._

"_You want to meet my brothers?" I asked when the bell rang._

"_Sure," she shrugged her shoulders._

_We walked out of the classroom and headed to the parking lot where our parents picked us up._

"_Emmett!" I called._

"_Hey little bro," he smiled._

"_Emmett, your two minutes older that doesn't mean that you can call me little," I grumbled._

"_Whatever Eddie," he sighed, "And who might you be?"_

"_Emmett this is Tanya, Tanya this is my brainless 'older' brother Emmett," I chuckled, "Hey Em, where's Jazz?"_

"_Right here," I heard someone call behind me._

"_Hey Jasper!" I called._

"_Tanya this is Jasper, Jasper this is Tanya," I smiled._

"_Hello. How are you?" she asked Jasper and then turned toward Emmett who had a heartbroken look on his face, "Both of you?"_

"_Good," Japer answered, "And you?"_

"_Fine," she smiled politely._

"_I'm good too," Emmett answered wanting attention._

"_I'm glad," she smiled._

"_I'll see you guys at home," I answered, "I'm going to walk today."_

"_Whatever you say Eddie!" Emmett chuckled walking to the car._

"_Sometimes I forget that he's only a freshman," I chuckled._

"_Me too," she giggled, "What about Jasper? He doesn't look like you and Emmett." Tanya noticed._

"_Well, you see, Emmett and I are actually twins, but when Jasper was two his parents died in a car accident. My parents took him in that day, and about a week later, when we read his parents will, my parents were told they were to be his legal guardians. They were thrilled, and eventually Jasper took our family name too, so he's Jasper Whitlock Cullen." I explained._

"_Oh," she smiled sadly, "I'm very sorry about Jasper's parents."_

"_He never really knew them, and he is perfectly content with Carlisle and Esme as his parents," I smiled._

"_That's good," she chuckled, before turning toward the parking lot and seeing her dad's car._

"_I have to go," she smiled sadly._

"_Wait!" I called just as she turned around, "Will you go out with me on Friday?"_

"_Like a date?" she asked and I nodded, "I would be delighted."_

_* End Flashback*_

Our first date was so fun. I asked her that night to be my girlfriend and she said yes. It was one of the best moments of my life, but was replaced about two years later, when I proposed to her.

_*Flashback*_

"_Edward, where are we going?" she asked again._

"_I can't tell you that, it would ruin the surprise," I smiled._

"_Well, then. Can you tell me why we are going on a date in jeans?" she asked, giggling._

"_Sorry, can't tell you that either," I smiled._

"_Humph!" she sighed crossing her arms over her chest._

_The silence after that was killing me so I decided that I would tell her one thing. I chuckled at the thought of how our parents were waiting in their houses for us to call and tell them the news. They were all convinced that Tanya would say "yes," but me, I wasn't all that sure._

"_Okay, we are almost there," I smiled._

"_Is that all you can tell me?" she begged._

"_Sorry, love, but I promise you will love this surprise," I smiled._

"_Oh, I forgive you," she giggled leaning over to give me a kiss on the cheek._

"_Careful, my parents were very nervous about letting me drive tonight considering I just got my license," I chuckled._

"_Okay, okay," she smiled defeated._

_She was truly perfect for me and I couldn't imagine my life without her, nor did I want to. Life without my other half would be so hard for me._

"_Love," I smiled and she looked at me, "We're here."_

_I pointed to a sign and waited for her to squeal. I had taken her to a concert, her favorite singer and group were performing tonight, Carrie Underwood and Sugarland._

"_Ohmigod!" she squealed right on cue, "Thank you so much!"_

"_Not a problem, love" I smiled. This was going to be a night to remember._

_We walked into the theatre hand and hand, we had seats reserved for us and we waited for it to begin._

_The concert was wonderful and Tanya couldn't be happier. At the very end Carrie Underwood spoke over the microphone._

"_Good evening ladies and gentlemen," she smiled, "We have a special announcement. Now, there is a young man among this crowd that plans on proposing to his girlfriend tonight. When I heard about this I decided that I would say what he wanted instead of putting it up on a screen."_

_I took a deep breath in preparation._

"_Now, Tanya West, Edward Cullen loves you very much and wants to spend the rest of his life with you. He knows that you are young, but he wants you to marry him," she smiled._

_Tanya gasped as I got down on my knee, "Tanya Meredith West, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I asked._

"_Yes!" she squealed and the whole theatre broke out in applause and I put the ring on her finger and kissed her. I couldn't have imagined a better way to propose._

_*End Flashback*_

The wedding was beautiful, during our Christmas break of junior year. When we went back to school the rumors were all over the place, the main one was I had gotten Tanya pregnant. You see, in Forks normal people don't get married at sixteen. We thought about it though, every one here got married right out of high school, and we couldn't see the difference.

We didn't care about anything because we were so in love. We made it through high school together, but had to go to separate colleges. I went to Dartmouth and she went to NYU. The separation was hard but we managed, after her second year Tanya got a good offer to come to Dartmouth so she did. I was in school to become a doctor and she wanted to be a therapist. She finished college and I went to medical school back in Washington so we could be closer to our family.

About a month after we got there Tanya found out we were expecting out baby. We went to all the checkups and took all the classes and were expecting a very healthy baby in January. I was ecstatic. As soon as I found out we were expecting a little boy, I tore up my office. I painted it blue, put together a crib and changing table and got everything ready for him.

Tanya didn't seem as excited.

_*Flashback*_

_I walked out of my old office, covered in blue paint. Tanya was sitting silently on the couch, staring off in to space._

"_Tanya?" I asked softly, her hands were resting in her lap instead of holding on to the swell of her belly. She had never really held her stomach like the other pregnant women in our lamaze classes, but she said it was because she didn't like the bump. I laughed at it, because she said she felt fat._

_Her eyes slowly drifted up and she looked at me with a heavy sigh._

"_Are you okay baby?" I asked, smiling at her before leaning down to kiss her stomach._

_She nodded slowly._

"_Do you want to see the room?" I asked. "The primer dried up almost a week ago, but you haven't looked at it." I thought it was a little odd that she had no interest in looking at our little boy's room._

"_Do you ever think we rushed?" She asked suddenly._

"_What?" I asked, "No, Tanya, I don't. We've been married for eight years, I don't think we rushed in to a pregnancy." I laughed. Her hormones must have been getting the best of her._

"_No, Edward." She sighed. "I don't mean the pregnancy. I mean the marriage. I don't know, when we were at separate colleges, when I was at NYU, that was one of the best years of my life. I had so much fun. All of my friends fooled around with tons of guys, they all partied. And you know what I did? I sat in my dorm, on the phone with you. We never dated anyone else, it was always you. We are still so young, Edward. Are we ready for this?" She spat out all at once._

"_What are you talking about?" I asked in shock. "Of course we're ready for this! I know we got married young, Tanya, but you wanted it too. We are so happy together. I love you so much and I couldn't see myself going through this with anyone else." I said, bringing her chin up to mine and kissing her. She didn't react._

"_I don't know." She sighed. "We were just so young."_

_*End Flashback*_

Tanya was distant for a while. She didn't like to be alone with me. We always had to go to the mall with other people, double date for dinner, and things like that.

After the baby started kicking, she seemed to accept the pregnancy more. She got excited and actually spent time with me.

A few months later, Tanya went in to labor, and although I was excited the whole time we were in the hospital, I was saddened to see that Tanya slipped right back in to her distance.

"He's perfect" I said, a tear in my eye. I was holding my son, moments after his birth. I was the first person to ever hold him.

"Yeah. Perfect." Tanya sighed, looking curiously over the blue blanket that surrounded him.

"Would you like to hold him?" I asked.

"No, I'm too tired." She sighed.

"My perfect little Nathan Thomas Cullen," I said, kissing his tiny little forehead.

After that day Tanya was never the same. She was always distant and she wasn't Tanya. Every night for the first month I would stay up until all hours of the night taking care of our son and waiting for my wife to get home. Most of the time she didn't come home. After that first month, I stopped caring. By the time Nate was three months old I stopped calling Tanya to check when she would get home. I knew she was being unfaithful.

At about two o'clock in the morning, Tanya finally came home with tear streaks down her face.

"Tanya," I called to her coldly. Her head turned very fast to look toward me.

"Edward," she acknowledged my presence before trying to take another step toward the stairs.

"Tanya!" I called again, "What's wrong?"

"I have to tell you something,"

"What?" I asked confused.

"I'm pregnant," she sobbed.

"It's not mine," I answered.

"No, it's Mike Newton's," she answered with a sob.

"Tanya, I can't do this anymore, you have to leave. Go find Mike," I said to her, "I'll give you until tomorrow to get all your stuff out."

"I'm sorry Edward, I never wanted it to end like this," she answered.

"But you wanted it to end." I said softly, rubbing my forhead.

"Raise him right." She said, nodding to the closed nursery door.

She didn't say anything else to me, she just grabbed all her clothes out of her closet, threw them in a bag, walked out, and got into her car.

I walked to bed and fell asleep.

About two hours later there was a call on my cell phone from an unknown number.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Mr. Cullen?" he asked.

"Yes, who's calling?" I asked.

"My name is Nick, I am a paramedic. You were the first ICE contact in Tanya Cullen's list," he answered.

"What happened?" I asked confused.

"You wife was killed in a drunk driving accident. She got drunk with a man named Michael Newton. She ran in a red light a killed a 16 year old girl and her one year old daughter," he replied.

"How could she?" I screamed, "She preached to me that if I ever got drunk I should wait until morning to get home, and then she goes and kills four people not including herself."

"Four?" He asked odly.

"She was pregnant." I sighed, banging my head back on the head board. It may not have been my baby, but how could she have been so careless? She was drinking while pregnant! She was driving drunk while pregnant!

"I am very sorry to call so early Mr. Cullen. Would you like me to notify her parents instead? They can arrange for everything."

"Yes. Thank you very much," I said, slamming my phone shut. I cried for the woman and her daughter. I wasn't crying for Tanya. She had killed two innocent people plus her unborn baby. In her last act, she had lost all of my respect.

**One week later.**

The funeral was planned for today, but I didn't attend. I didn't want to have to explain why my wife was dead. I didn't want to tell my friends how she died, and who she destroyed in her path. I did however make my way to a church on the other side of our tiny town to apologize on my wife's behalf for killing someone's daughter, sister, and mother. I walked into the church with my son in my arms. I sat in a pew in the back and listened to all the good things these people had to say about this young woman.

At the end of the funeral, I walked to the front of the church to talk to the parents of the woman.

"Hello," I greeted them, "I am Edward Cullen. I didn't know your daughter, but I am so sorry for you loss."

"Cullen?" The mother asked.

"Yes. I was Tanya's ex-husband." I sighed. It still felt weird to use that term. We were never divorced, but we were only one phone call away from it. "I am so sorry for what she did."

"Thank you young man," the man smiled sadly shaking my hand.

"Thank you," the woman said pulling me into a hug.

"I didn't catch your names. May I ask what they are?" I asked politely.

"My name is Mark and this is my wife Sarah. This is Sam Uley, he was my daughter, Mary's, fiancé," Mark answered.

"I am very sorry for you losses," I said sincerely.

"Thank you," they replied. I turned around and walked back out through the church.

**Three weeks later.**

Nate and I were moving to London today, where I would be the chief of staff at a local hospital. We couldn't stay in Forks anymore. The looks of pity were killing me; the woman at the bank, the man at the auto repair shop, the beautiful pregnant brunette at the grocery store.

I couldn't take those looks anymore. I was going to prove to every one that I could raise my son right.

**A/N Thanks for reading! Please review! I will update as soon as I get time and at least five reviews. Thanks for reading my story and sticking with me!Megan :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! TayBee here. Because I'm a sneaky bitch, I refuse to let you go four weeks without an update, so I might post a chapter or two with Megan's instructions. Got to love her!**

**Hope you all like!**

**Love Ya'll,**

**TayBee**

**Emmett's Point of View**

I met my wife Lauren when we were sophomores in high school. I even know the date we met, because I got my license one week later. My brother had been married young, so people didn't think we were as crazy when we got married right after high school. I mean, _some _people thought we were crazy, but we didn't care what they thought. I knew we had a great future ahead of us.

I knew we would be happy and grow old together, raise lots of babies and see many grandchildren.

I never thought the world I _knew _was going to be mine would be ruined by her. I never knew I would be so angry.

_*Flashback*_

_It was early in my sophomore year when the classroom door opened. A soft blonde girl stood wide eyed on the other side of the threshold. She was very pretty and I really didn't know how to handle what I felt when I looked at her. I got really excited when she sat next to me._

"_Ladies and gentleman, we have a new student," Mrs. Fields smiled at the girl sitting next to_ _me, "Please introduce yourself." She looked around the room and hesitantly stood up._

"_Hello, my name is Lauren Joy Olsen. I used to go to the private school but transferred here when my dad died," she smiled sadly._

"_I'm very sorry," Mrs. Fields sighed, "Now, class. We finished our projects last class so today is just a hang out day. Please don't be too loud or I will have to find something for you guys to do."_

"_I'll give you something to do," I muttered under my breath. Lauren giggled into her hand. It was such a funny sound._

"_Well, go on, mingle," Mrs. Fields waved us off. I turned in my seat to talk to Lauren._

"_Hey, I'm Emmett," I introduced myself. I winked at her._

"_And I'm not interested," she countered. She winked back and spun around in her seat. She wasn't getting off that easy._

"_Do you have a mirror in your pocket?" I asked._

"_No, why?" she answered waiting for an answer._

"_'Cause I could see myself in your pants," I said seriously. I was joking, of course, but I could keep a serious face._

"_Do you enjoy telling sex jokes?" she chuckled._

"_Well, I am an immature fifteen-year-old guy, and I love to fill stereotypes. The good girls that guys really want never fall for that kind of thing. They are so stupid, don't you think?" I asked._

"_I know," she smiled, "Like today, some guy asked me, 'Is that top felt?' So of course I answered 'no,' and he asked, 'would you like it to be?' I slapped him."_

"_Oh! Hey baby, those clothes look great on you, they'd look better on my floor." I laughed._

"_If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put u and I together." She said, laughing. "I told him that if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put f and u together."_

"_Come sit in my lap and we can talk about the first thing that pops up." I said, red with laughter._

"_Are you tired? You've been running through my mind all day." She said. She sat up and took a deep breath before getting a little more serious. "I'm afraid that I misjudged you Emmett," she smiled._

"_What do you mean?" I asked confused._

"_I thought that you were just like those guys, but you aren't like everyone else," I smiled._

"_Thanks," I smiled. "How old are you?" I asked._

"_Just turned sixteen," she smiled, "And you?"_

"_I'll be sixteen, as will be my brother, in about a week," I answered._

"_Well, happy almost birthday," she giggled._

"_Thanks," I smiled. "What happened to your dad?" I asked. But then I immediately spoke again when I saw her face turn sad. "You don't have to answer," I said quickly._

"_No, it's okay. My dad was a military man and his plane crashed during routine training. Something was wrong with the engine and he let the other pilot eject first, and he didn't have time."_

"_He died a hero." I said softly._

"_I know," she smiled, batting her eyes to stop the tears._

"_Is there anything that I can do to make you feel better?" I asked._

"_I think that you should take me out on a date," she smirked._

"_I never asked." I joked, "But I would love to take you out on a date."_

"_Good," she chuckled, handing me her number, "Call me!" she smiled as the bell rang._

_Whoa! Is this what I think it is? Was I falling for this girl? I think I could be! Lauren was beautiful, and perfect for me. As I walked to lunch, I saw that Lauren had sat down at the same table as my brothers and their girlfriends. It excited me that I would get to talk to her again._

"_Hey stranger," I chuckled causing her to turn around._

"_Emmett," she smiled at me._

"_This seat taken?" I asked earning a laugh from my brothers._

"_Nope. You can sit," she smiled._

"_Thanks," I smiled._

_The rest of lunch was fun, we had conversations together and it was a ton of fun._

_*End Flashback* _

Our first date was so much fun and we didn't want it to end. The only thing that I didn't like was that she had to drive because I was still only fifteen but I got over it quickly. Before the date ended I asked her to be my girlfriend, and she made me sweat because she waited for at least five minutes pretending that she had to think about it. She knew exactly what she was doing, then finally she smiled and said, "I'm just kidding Emmett. I would love to be your girlfriend." That day was one of the best days of my life, that was until we got older. As we got older I finally swallowed my pride and decided to propose to her. It was June, we had just graduated high school.

_*Flashback*_

_It was around midnight and neither of us could sleep. We had just recently moved to an apartment in New York because we were both attending NYU in the fall. I knew that now was the time, it was now or never._

"_Hey baby?" I asked._

"_Yeah?" she answered._

"_I can't sleep. You want to go for a walk in Central Park?" I asked._

"_Sure," she smiled._

"_Let's go," I smiled taking her hand and leading her out of our apartment building._

_We were walking down the trail leading through the park when we came across a beautiful lake. I remembered it as the lake we had sat by on our first date here. She had always loved this place on the lake. Then the moon made the lake look ten times more beautiful._

"_It's so beautiful," she smiled._

"_It okay, nothing in comparison to the beautiful woman standing next to me," I smiled._

"_You're so cheesy," she giggled._

"_But you love me for it," I teased her._

"_Of course I love your cheesiness," she smiled._

"_What else do you love about me?" I asked._

"_I love your sense of humor, your intelligence, the way you make me feel, your body of course, and just your presence in my life," she smiled._

"_You want to know what I love about you?" I asked._

"_Sure," she smiled._

"_I love how you kink your eyebrow when you're trying to be cute, I love how you look at me when I laugh, I love having you in my life, and I love the thought of us growing old together. When I look at you I can't see anyone else but you in my future, well except for Britney Spears, she's smoking!" I joked, "Just kidding. She's nothing compared to you."_

"_Thank you," she smiled._

"_What's wrong?" I asked seeing she was crying._

"_I was just thinking about the future," she sniffled._

"_What's so bad about the future?" I asked._

"_It's not bad, it's happy," she smiled, "I see the two of us, in rocking chairs sitting on the front porch watching absolutely nothing."_

"_I love you," I smiled._

"_I love you too," she chuckled._

"_Whenever I think of the future all I see is you. I'm afraid that if I let you go I will never get the chance to have you again and that's why I am never letting go. I've been in love with you since that first day we met in Mrs. Fields' class. And I want to grow old with you and have babies with you. So that is why I am going to ask you this… Lauren Joy Olsen, will you make me the happiest man alive and become my wife?" I asked._

"_Yes!" she squealed._

"_Really?" I asked shocked._

"_Yes!" she squealed again._

"_Thank you," I smiled slipping the ring on to her finger._

_*End Flashback* _

The wedding was beautiful, it was during our Christmas break, that first year of college. During our second year of college Lauren found out she was pregnant, and I was so excited. Lauren wasn't as happy about it though. She was worried about school and getting her degree. She put on a brave face for me, but I knew it worried her every day. She didn't want to drop out of school.

About three months into the pregnancy she had a miscarriage. I was devastated, but she held me together. During our third year of college, we found out she was pregnant again. She didn't tell me about it. I saw the test in the trash can and grabbed it up to save it. When I asked her, she said she had wanted to surprise me. Sadly, she miscarried a month in to her pregnancy.

I went with her to the doctor the next month to find out why we couldn't keep a baby. Was there something wrong?

The doctor told us that Lauren had some heavy scarring in her uterus. He asked if she had ever experienced severe trauma to her abdomen before, then looked angrily at me. Did he think I was hitting her? I would never do that!

She said that she had been kicked by a horse when she was younger. She had been hospitalized with some internal bleeding.

"You never told me that." I said thoughtfully.

"I haven't thought about it until now." She said.

We moved back to Forks when we graduated. I was going to coach the FHS football team and Lauren was going to try interior design. I bought a two bedroom house, making the second room into a guest bedroom, but always hoping to someday see a crib there instead.

Several months after we moved, Lauren got pregnant a third time. I made sure to take extra care of her, making her all sorts of doctors appointments and making sure my dad kept a good eye on her medical care.

Once, about three months in to her pregnancy, she started bleeding. She tried to hide it from me so I wouldn't get scared, but I found out anyway and rushed her to the ER. They managed to stop her bleeding and put her on bed rest for a few months. She wasn't happy about it at all.

The guest room was painted pink several weeks later and I assembled the crib while Lauren whined about being stuck in bed.

The months passed quickly after that, and Lauren grew and grew. I wanted to name her Olivia if it was a girl, and Lucas if it was a boy, but Lauren hated the names. She thought we should name her Laurie or him Laurent. They were nice enough names, I guess, but I didn't like the idea of naming her or him after Lauren. I didn't want them to feel pressured ever in their lives by having the same name.

I was brought out of the nursery I finally got to paint by Lauren's nagging yell. I had gotten used to it over the past few months, but responded nicely every time. She was carrying my baby.

"Emmett!" She yelled.

"Yeah," I responded walking into our room.

"My water just broke," she panted.

"Oh God!" I muttered helping her out to the car.

The whole way to the hospital she was panting and gasping with every pain that hit her lower stomach. I turned into the parking lot and pulled her overnight bag from the back. By the time I finally helped her out of the car, the pain was so bad she could barely walk.

"God Emmett it hurts." She moaned trying to walk.

"We'll have our new child soon soon baby," I smiled at her. She tried to smile but she was too weak. When we finally reached the lobby they automatically put her in a wheel chair and wheeled her off to labor and delivery. They sent me off to Lauren's room after I signed several documents. She was already in the gown and the doctor was already there, ready to deliver. She was having a c-section because of her previous complications.

My Lauren was laying there barely conscious.

"I love you Lauren," I smiled kissing her forehead.

"Mrs. Cullen, we're having some serious complications." The doctor said.

My head snapped up and I looked at him with serious concern. "You have some pretty heavy scarring and tissue damage, and it's causing hemorrhaging. Have you ever had an abortion?" He asked, grabbing massive amounts of gauze.

"No," I answered for her. "She's had miscarriages though."

"Emmett." Lauren whispered. "Can you leave for a minute?" She asked.

"No, Lauren. I'm not leaving your side." I squeezed her hand reassuringly. I think she just didn't want me to see her in so much pain. It killed me.

"Ok." She whispered. "How bad am I doc?" She asked.

"You've got some serious scar tissue that's tearing here. That's why I needed to know if you had ever had an abortion. Then I would know where all this blood is coming from."

"Could I die?" She asked quickly.

The doctor sighed heavily. "Well, I if I can't stop this bleeding quickly, we could have a serious problems. Will someone grab me a bag of O neg?" He yelled to a nurse.

Lauren sighed heavily before looking me directly in the eyes. "Doctor," she whispered, "I've had two abortions."

"What?" I asked loudly.

"They weren't miscarriages Emmett." She said coldly, looking away from me.

"When was the last one," the doctor asked.

"I had an attempted abortion seven months ago, but it didn't work."

_Oh my God. The bleeding. She had tried to get an abortion._

"Did you go to a clinic?" The doctor asked quickly, pulling out more blood soaked gauze and reaching for more.

"No. I knew Emmett's dad would find out. I went to some place in a garage."

"You lied to me!" I screamed. I had never been so angry in all of my life.

"I don't want children, Emmett." Lauren said.

"You had abortions! You killed _my _unbornchildren!" My face was red, veins pulling on my neck. A machine started beeping quickly and the doctor looked at the offending machine.

"The baby's heartbeat is slowing down. We need to get her out now." He said to me. He turned to a nurse next. "We'll get the baby now, then we'll try to stop the bleeding." She nodded and grabbed another tool off of the table next to them.

And there he was. My little boy. He was quickly whisked away by the nurse to a small table where he was pushed and prodded and listened too. I knew he was okay with. His loud screams brought tears of my own.

Before I knew it, a blue bundle was in my arms, looking up to me with eyes of wonder.

"Is the baby okay?" I asked the nurse. "She tried to abort him, is he okay?" I asked, horrified. He seemed fine, but what if something was damaged because of Lauren's selfish actions.

The nurse pulled her mask off and smiled at me. "He's fine."

"Am I okay?" Lauren asked the doctor.

"Don't you care about him at all?" I asked Lauren. She didn't even look to me. "How could you take this away from me?" I asked again.

"What should we name him?" I asked as the nurse took him to the nursery.

Her eyes looked lazily over to me before the slid shut and a monotone beep filled the room.

"Someone get him out of here!" The doctor yelled.

"No one needs to push me," I said, turning around and walking out on my own.

I hit my head against the wall outside the room and sank to the ground. In the waiting room I could see my family. They walked over to me slowly. My mother approached me first, it was almost like she knew something was going on.

"Emmett?" She asked slowly.

"She lied to me mom. I could have three healthy children right now."

"What do you mean?" She asked, sinking down next to me.

"They weren't miscarriages. They were abortions."

I heard Edward gasp from behind my mother. I looked up to him with sad eyes. We had both recently lost our wives. They were both incredibly selfish women.

"Where is she now?" My mother asked.

"She bled out." I said, looking down to the sleeping blue bundle in my arms. "She had too much scar tissue from her black market attempted abortion seven months ago." I pulled my baby closer in to my chest.

This time, my whole family gasped.

"Have you named him?" Edward asked.

"His name is Lucass," I said without thought.

"What about his middle name?" Esme asked.

I thought about it for a moment. I realized, as angry as I was at Lauren, I still had faith in humanity, and he felt as if he had been a gift from God. I still had faith that my little boy would grow up to be a wonderful man. "God's Gift." I whispered, "Matthew."

"Lucas Matthew." Esme tested out. "It's perfect for him." And she was right.

Not much longer, a nurse came out with a birth certificate, asking me to sign and name my baby boy.

And several hours later, I took my little Luke home.

A few weeks later, the house was sold, and I was taking my baby to California. I was going to work at a school where I would teach instead of coach. It would give me more time with Lucas.

I was going to love him more than I had ever loved Lauren.

**A/N I did this really quickly. Tay Bee did a fantastic job with this chapter. And thank you to Djolaheartsu for letting me use her idea. Thanks again for the help!! Please review!  
Megan :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello everyone! I'm back! Updates may be less frequent for a week or so because of mid-terms and my beta has finals. Hope you enjoy! The next chapter is when it starts to get intersting. Thanks to Tay Bee who helps my stories, and Djolheartsu for letting me use her idea! Enjoy!  
Megan :)**

I had met my wife Maria when we were in eighth grade. She was sick. She had been for a while. We got married right before senior year started. The only people who were actually on our side was Emmett along with his girlfriend Lauren, and Edward who was already married and then both of our parents. We didn't care about the looks we got on that first day of school. We loved each other and that was all that mattered. Everyone thought we were crazy getting married in high school. No one believed that it would ever last, no one except us that is. We had faith in our relationship from the beginning.

We were in our last year of middle school and we were the top of the food chain. I was always a very outgoing, and caring guy, I guess, that what my mom always told me. And being the nice caring person that I was I would help my dad out at the hospital. One day when I walked into one of the rooms with my dad I saw a beautiful girl waiting on the bed for him to come in.

_*Flashback*_

"_Hello Dr. Cullen," the other lady in the room greeted._

"_Hello Mrs. Carter. This is my son Jasper," he motioned to me._

"_Hello Jasper," she smiled politely._

"_Pleased to meet you," I smiled holding my hand out for her to shake. I was a southern boy for the first two years of my life and with Esme, you tend to learn manners._

"_Likewise," she smiled again._

"_How are you today Maria?" my dad asked the girl sitting on the bd._

"_Okay," she sighed._

"_Okay, well, that's good," he smiled, "Jasper, can you keep her company while I go and talk to her mother?"_

"_Of course, dad," I smiled. He walked toward the door, with Mrs. Carter right behind him. When the door closed I turned to Maria and tried to start a conversation with her._

"_Hello," I smiled._

"_Hi," she blushed._

"_Do you go to school with me?" I asked recognizing her._

"_Yeah. We have math and science together," she answered._

"_I thought I recognized you. You sit next to one of the Swan girls right?" I asked._

"_Yeah," she smiled._

"_How come I don't know you?" I asked confused._

"_I don't tend to hang out with the popular people, and jocks," she answered._

"_Oh," I sighed embarrassed, "Would it be okay if I sat with you tomorrow during lunch?"_

"_Sure," she shrugged her shoulders._

"_Thanks," I smiled, as my dad and her mom walked back in the room. Their faces were happy and then they sat down and told Maria the good news. She was cancer free. It was a good day all and all._

_The next day at school I was so nervous and I had no clue why. I had been friends with girls before but this felt different, I felt differently about her. Besides the crush I had on some girl named Alice, I had never felt like this before. After my last class before lunch I met her outside of her class and we walked to lunch together._

"_Hey," I smiled walking up beside her._

"_Hey Jasper," she smiled._

"_How are you?" I asked._

"_Great," she blushed, "And you?"_

"_Good," I chuckled. We went through the line to get our lunch and then we took a seat at one of the open tables. I usually sat with my brothers and the other "jocks" but today I decided that I wanted to sit with Maria._

"_So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked._

"_Have you ever been in love before?" she asked out of the blue._

"_No," I chuckled._

"_Me neither," she sighed leaning back in her chair._

"_You ever been kissed?" I asked._

"_What are we playing '20 Questions?'" she asked smiling, I nodded, "No, I haven't." she smiled._

"_Me neither," I sighed._

"_What one thing you want to do before you die?" she asked._

"_I want to travel the world, London, Paris, Germany. Those really don't go together but you know what I mean," I smiled, "How about you?"_

"_I want to fall in love with the perfect man," she smiled._

"_That's a good thing to want," I smiled sincerely._

"_I think so. I am just happy that I have longer to live. You know?" she asked._

"_Yeah, what kind of cancer did you have?" I asked._

"_I had Leukemia, but I am tumor free now," she smiled._

"_That's great!" I smiled._

"_Yeah, I was diagnosed when I was five and went into remission when I was in third grade but it came back again in forth grade," she sighed._

"_This is really out of the blue and don't think that I am asking out of pity but would you go to a movie with me?" I asked, "Like a date?"_

"_Sure. That would be really fun!" she smiled._

"_Cool," I smiled as the bell rang._

_*End Flashback*_

Our first date was so much fun. We went and saw some movie but I really didn't pay attention to the movie. Before the date ended, and while we were waiting for my dad to pick us up and bring us home, I asked her to be my girlfriend. She automatically said "yes" and I pretended to wipe sweat off my forehead, causing her to laugh. That day was one of the best days of my life, But soon after that I also experienced one of the worst day of our lives. It was during our freshman year, she went into the doctor for a routine check-up. Then later that day when she called me she said that they had found a lump in her breast and had to do a biopsy. My mom, who was the only one home at the time, brought me to the hospital so I could stay with her. She was so scared. The next day when the results had come back, the doctor came into the room and said that she was in the early stages of Breast Cancer. As we worked our way through High School she was also trying to battle cancer, she still came to school and when she couldn't I would go to her house and help her with what she missed. Finally some good news came during the end of our junior year, I was working with my dad and we were going from room to room, then I saw Maria with tears in her eyes. Of course I automatically thought the worst, but dad told me to go in and talk to her.

_*Flashback*_

"Maria?" I asked opening the door.

"Hey," she smiled.

"What's wrong?" I asked worried.

The widest smile that I had seen in a long time spread across her face and she the tears started falling down her face, "I'm in remission."

"Really?" I asked tears forming in my eyes.

"Yeah!" she giggled as I picked her up and spun her around in a circle.

_*End Flashback*_

That was the day that I realized I didn't want to live without Maria. I went to her mom that night in the hospital because, her dad was no longer in the picture, and asked for her hand. She said yes and gave me a ring to give to her. I planned the engagement for about a week and then I finally had it perfect.

_*Flashback*_

It was about a week after junior year ended and I decided that tonight was the night. I called her and told her to dress casually. When I picked her up I was so nervous but I got a hold of my nerves so I wouldn't blow my cover.

"Hey sweetie," I kissed her before pulling out of the driveway and driving toward where we were headed for the night.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Can't tell you that, it's a surprise," I smiled.

"Fine," she sighed looking out the window at the scenery passing. We were driving down the road when I saw her face start to light up, she knew where we were going. When I pulled into the parking lot, she was basically jumping up and down in her seat. We had pulled up to the barn that her family partly owned. She loved horses and animals, so I decided that this was the perfect place.

"Jasper, this is… amazing!" she smiled.

"I'm glad that you like it," I smiled back.

"Thank you," she giggled walking into the barn to find us two horses. We were going to take them for a ride and end up at the perfect place.

"Ready?" I asked, saddling up.

"Totally," she smiled. She mounted the horse and we galloped off into the sunset.

We rode down the path for a while, in silence. We finally got to the perfect spot, a little pond in the middle where you could perfectly see the sun setting over the horizon. It was breath-taking.

"Wow," she breathed hopping off her horse.

"It's beautiful," I smiled. I grabbed her stallion and tied it to a fence nearby.

"Defiantly," she giggled taking my hand.

We sat down on a blanket I had set up earlier and had a little dinner. I told her I would grab her horse for her. I grabbed the bit in its mouth and pulled it forward. When Maria wasn't looking, I grabbed the thing string of the saddle, called the latigo, and tied the engagement ring into it.

I knew that she would be able to see it. It was the perfect time and the sun was hitting it. I walked back over to her and helped her up. We walked over hand and hand until she reached her horse, as she was getting ready to get on the horse, the ring caught the light and started to sparkle. She took it off the latigo and the turned to me. I was already down on one knee.

"I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. I know that it sounds cliché but it's true. You are the love of my life, and I know that we are only going to be seniors but I love you. So," I smiled taking her hand that wasn't holding the ring, "Maria Ann Carter, will you do me the honor and become my wife?"

"Yes!" she squealed throwing her arms around my neck.

"Thank you," I smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine," she giggled.

_*End Flashback*_

The wedding was beautiful, it was about three weeks later, before school started. We finished high school and then started college together.

During our third year of college we were again devastated when Maria found another lump in her breast. She went to the hospital that same day and they did another biopsy. The next day they called us and told us to come down to the hospital, that never meant good news. We drove to the hospital and when we arrived the doctor told us that she had developed breast cancer again.

She did treatments for the next two years of college but this time it didn't go away so easily. After college was over we moved back to Washington and she found out that she pregnant, I begged her to get an abortion because she couldn't continue the treatments if she was pregnant.

She didn't care, she stayed pregnant, and during her second trimester she had to go to the hospital and stay there until the baby was born. She kept getting weaker and weaker and it became harder to look at her because she actually looked sick. We were told about a week before she gave birth that the cancer had spread into her lymph nodes, as well as her kidneys and liver.

Maria took the news like a champ. I didn't, but I loved her.

One day, I arrived to Maria's room to find it empty. A nurse was in the room, holding a pair of scrubs for me.

"Mr. Cullen?" she asked.

"Yeah, Where's my wife?"

"Her MRI looked pretty bad today," she answered slowly. "They just took her to the OR for an emergency C-section. I stayed here to wait for you."

"What do you mean?" I asked tears falling down my face.

"She has another tumor that we have never seen before," she sighed. "It has ether been there a long time, and we couldn't see it because we thought it was the baby, or it sprouted up within the last week. It's right above the uterus, and putting a lot of pressure on the baby. It's starting to put too much weight on her kidneys, and if we don't remove the baby and the c-section now, both could die."

"Okay," I shook my head following her to the OR.

I was in shock, my wife may die, because she wanted to have this baby. Why couldn't she have waited to have a baby until she was well? I walked into the room and found my wife laying on a table, struggling with conscious. "Hey," she said weakly, a soft smile on her face. "I was hoping you'd get here in time, it's gonna go pretty quick." I walked to her quickly and grabbed a hand that was taped next to her.

Her arms were held down strait out from her body, making her look like she was on a cross. I found the irony painful. She was making the ultimate sacrifice.

"Sir?" the OBGYN asked.

"Yes?" I answered.

"We are going to get the baby out. As soon as it is born, we are going to knock her out and start removing tumors. We are going to start chemo before she even wakes up. She has about a week to live," she said quickly and quietly.

"Okay." I sighed.

With that she began to cut into my wife. The whole time I was just looking at my wife, what if she didn't make it out of surgery? I couldn't do this alone... could I?

"Oh my God." The OBGYN murmured.

"What?" I asked in worry.

"This tumor was huge," she said, pulling a massive pink bundle from my wife. "I had to remove it just to get to the uterus. No wonder we couldn't see much on your ultrasounds."

She shook her head as she grabbed a new tool and stuck her hands back in to my wife.

Then I heard it, a tiny soft cry, as the doctor pulled the baby from my wife.

"Would you like to cut the cord?" She asked.

I nodded, too stunned for words, and walked over to the other side of Maria's body.

I saw her uterus, pulled outside of her body, but didn't feel faint at all. All I saw was the tiny baby boy that the OBGYN was holding. I took the scissors the nurse handed me and cut the final bond.

"Jackson Ryan Cullen," Maria sighed.

I looked over the blanket to see her, tears in her eyes.

A soft gasp brought my sight back over to the other side of the sheet. A second, tiny hand, was reaching out of Maria's body.

I laughed. "Oh God, Maria. It's twins."

She smiled brightly. "Well it sucks we don't have another name picked out."

They pulled my second little boy out of Maria and again I cut the cord.

"Nicholas Alexander Cullen," I said softly. It just came to me.

"I like it." Maria said softly. I brought my two little boys over to see their mother.

They were gorgeous, and they looked like Maria. She cried softly when she saw them. A nurse came and took them from me a few minutes later. They needed to be checked out. She wheeled the babies into the room behind Maria. I turned back to Maria. I had to say good-bye, just in case.

"I love you and I need you to be brave and stick it out," I smiled.

"I love you too Jazz. And I will try my best," she sighed tears falling down her face. I sat down next to her on the bed and she started to cry even harder.

"I'm so scared Jazz," she sobbed.

"I know baby," I sighed, "And it's okay to be scared."

"Thanks," she smiled. The next doctor came in to help with the next surgery.

"I love you," I mouthed.

"I love you more than you could ever know," she sniffled as the nurse pushed me away.

I sank to the ground and sobbed, I didn't even notice that I wasn't alone until I looked up. I saw my mother standing there tears, falling down her face. She didn't say anything, instead she just sat down next to me on the floor and let me cry into her shoulder. This past month, she had gotten use to having to be a shoulder to cry on for her sons.

"Mom, I'm so scared," I sobbed.

"I know baby, I know," she rubbed my back. God! How pathetic was I? I was twenty three and my mom was still comforting me, but I didn't care.

"Can we go see the babies?" I asked.

"Sure son. Let's go," she smiled sadly standing up and holding her hand out for me. I took it without thinking and we walked toward the nursery.

"Here they are," the nurse smiled, when we entered the nursery.

"Thanks," I smiled as she walked away. I looked at our two little babies laying there, silently sleeping, "Excuse me?"

"Yes?" the nurse asked.

"Can I tell give you their names now?" I asked.

"Of course," she smiled handing me a piece of paper to write it down on. I carefully wrote down the names and showed them to my mom, then handed it to the nurse in her office.

"Beautiful names," my mom smiled.

"Thanks." I sighed.

"Don't worry son," she smiled, "You will be able to do this, Maria will be there either way."

"Thanks mom," I smiled hugging her.

"Excuse me?" the doctor from earlier interrupted, "Can I speak with you?"

"Come with me please?" I asked my mom, "I need a lifeline."

"Of course," she sighed taking my hand.

"I'm ready," I told the doctor, "This is my mother."

"Okay, Mr. Cullen," she began.

"Jasper please," I sighed, I despised being called Mr. Cullen.

"Sorry, Jasper, your wife is back in the ICU. During the surgery she coded three times and we were able to revive her but she is now in a comatose state and there really isn't any chance she will come out of it. She's brain dead. I am very sorry," she explained.

Maria, was dead! This couldn't be happening! My mom squeezed my hand like it was instinct.

"Can I see her one last time before you turn off the machines?" I asked, "She doesn't want to live like that."

She led me to Maria's room and I saw her laying there so still and I broke down in tears. I had to say good-bye to my life and my love. She looked so lifeless and I was reassured that I could do this for her. I would take care of our children for her.

"I'm sorry baby. I couldn't keep you safe," I sobbed into her chest, "You're better now though. You are in a better place and you won't hurt anymore. Please watch over me and the kids. Thank you for being so brave."

I kissed her for one last time before taking one step back and allowing the doctors to do their jobs. They flicked off the machines and waited for the monotonous beep that signaled the ending of my love's life. When it sounded they called time of death and covered her frail looking body with a white sheet. I took two more steps backwards before turning toward the lifeless body of my Maria and whispering, "I will take care of them. I love you."

The babies were released from the hospital the next day and then the funeral was Tuesday. I didn't want anything to do with the planning so her parents, along with the help of my own parents, planned the funeral. I had to speak, but I still wasn't sure how I was going to find the strength to do so. I knew that I could do it though. I was so sad and scared that I wasn't going to be enough for my children. But as soon as I looked into their big, innocent, brown eyes I knew I could do this.

The house that Maria and I had bought in Forks, I sold. There were too many memories there. I had to go back to college for one year because I had to get my Masters to be a teacher and because I missed basically a years worth of work taking care of Maria. I was going to move to Texas for a while to finish school and then I don't know where I was going to end up. It was probably going to be hard to leave the place that Maria and I had always loved, but I hoped that one day if I did want to come back I would be ready.

Today was the day, my wife's funeral. God! I hate saying that! I had to speak today but most of the funeral but for most of it was not even present, mentally at least. The feeling of being weak and defenseless was a horrible feeling. After Maria's older sisters Nettie and Lucy finished talking it was my turn. Edward nudged me and I stood up, handing Jackson and Nick to my mom. I slowly and carefully walked toward the podium.

"Hello, my name is Jasper Cullen, Maria's husband. Maria was and still is the love of my life and I really don't know how I am going to go on without her. The only thing keeping me sane right now are our two little babies. I just hope that I can be as brave as she was throughout her whole life and this pregnancy. She always inspired me with her bravery and I hope that our children are just as brave as their mother. Maria could've gotten rid of our little babies and saved her own life but she was too selfless to do so. She always knew that she wasn't going to be around long and I just hoped that she was being negative but she figured that if I had something else, that when she died it would be easier for me. I just want to say, I love you Maria and I will never forget you. Now, I'd like to finish my reading with a poem, it's called "Death sets a thing significant" and it's by Emily Dickinson," I sniffled straightening out my papers and preparing to read the poem.

"_Death sets a thing significant_

_The eye had hurried by,_

_Except a perished creature_

_Entreat us tenderly_

_To ponder little workmanships_

_In crayon or in wool,_

_With "This was last her fingers did,"Industrious until_

_The thimble weighed too heavy,_

_The stitches stopped themselves,_

_And then 't was put among the dust_

_Upon the closet shelves._

_A book I have, a friend gave,_

_Whose pencil, here and there,_

_Had notched the place that pleased him,_

_--At rest his fingers are._

_Now, when I read, I read not,_

_For interrupting tears_

_Obliterate the etchings_

_Too costly for repairs._

"Thank you," I sobbed, taking a deep breath before walking back to my seat. When I sat down my mom handed my children back to me and I knew that I could do this. It would be hard and it would be a lot of work but I could do this. I had to do this… for my Maria.

**A/N Hello again everyone!! Please review! I will update as soon as I get enough time. Thanks for reading!!  
Lots of love!  
Megan :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Merry Christmas, and if you don't celebrate that, Happy Holidays to you! Thanks for reading! I would like to give a big thanks to Djolaheatsu for allowing me to use her story idea as my own story. And also a big thanks you my beta, Tay Bee, for fixing this whole chapter for me! She did a fantastic job on it! Enjoy the chapter!  
Megan :)**

**Disclamier: I do not under any circumstances own Twilight or the original characters. I am not Stephenie Meyer. I also do not own the story idea, that it owned my Djolaheartsu. I do however own the plot and kids.**

**BPOV**

_Two years later._

"Bel-la" Alice sang, running up behind me and slapping my butt. "Stop staring at him." She laughed at my dejected expression as she shut the curtains of our foggy Forks windows.

"I wasn't staring." I said quickly, rejecting the notion that I was staring at the bronze-haired runner. He ran every morning, pushing a stroller, a large great dane running alongside him.

"I catch you staring every morning, dear." She said, not believing me for a second.

"Oh I know." I replied quietly. "I've just heard his story, you know, about his wife. I feel like he is still in so much pain. I feel like he might know what I'm going through. And when I see him in the grocery store, it just makes me sick! All those women Alice! They just flock to him! And he just mutters back to them. He so wants to be left alone."

"Well you know that it probably upsets him when married women hit on him. I imagine adultery isn't something he smiles upon." Alice said, rubbing my back. "But let's not think about him now."

I didn't think about him often, just when the twins were still asleep, when I was having my morning coffee and reading the paper. He always ran by, seven thirty AM, every morning, for the last year I had lived in this house.

I scoffed at my thinking. House was a loose term for where I now lived. After taking the twins around the world for a year, I moved in to the mansion Alice had bought in Forks with James' life insurance money.

"Bel-la", Alice sang again, waving a hand in front of my face. She was laughing at my obvious distractions. "Come on girl! You've got to get Emma and Lissa ready for the day. We've got to pick Rose up from the airport in an hour!"

Then there was Rosalie, who had ventured around for about two years after Royce. Today though, she was moving back to Forks. Luckily, Alice's already-paid-off mansion had yet another guest suite, where Rose would be staying. It was a little difficult finding rooms for four young children, but Alice and I had converted an old office into a room for my twins, and Liv and Mia would sleep in the extra bedroom.

We knew that eventually we would have to find new living arrangements. We couldn't have seven girls living in one house, but for now, it would do just fine.

I woke up my little girls, just barely two, and helped them bathe and get ready for the day.

"Come on girls," I said in a cheery voice. "We've got to eat breakfast so we can go pick up Aunt Rosie from the airport!"

"Aunt Rose!" Emma screamed, darting out the door. She was definitely the more out going of my children. I hitched Lissa up on my hip and followed her out the door.

"Mommy?" Lissa asked.

"What is it pumpkin?"

"Is Aunt Rose gonna stay this time?" She asked in broken English.

"Yes she is, baby." I said, nuzzling her. Rose had come by for Christmas last year, as well as New Years, since she had only been in Seattle. Even in the short time my girls had seen her, they had grown extremely attached to Rose and her daughter Olivia.

We met Alice and little Mia right outside the kitchen and made a quick breakfast together. The girls vacuumed it up, making a huge mess.

"I swear Emma, you have more food on your face than in your stomach." I said, wiping her egg covered face.

She laughed and squirmed in her chair, holding her arms up so I could pick her up.

"Does anyone need to go potty?" I asked quickly. We had been potty training.

The girls all shook their heads no and we started for our cars, buckling them all in to their car seats in the back. I followed Alice out to the airport, excited to see my adopted sister for the first time since last New Years.

We made it to the airport soon enough, and I got my kids onto each hip, carrying my large diaper bag on one shoulder and my purse on the other. Alice had the flowers and Mia.

We had gotten to the airport very early to wait for Rose, but we were so anxious, we couldn't have stayed home another minute. We instead sat patiently in the little waiting area outside the baggage claim, the kids playing with a few stuffed animals while Alice pointed out all the clothes she wanted in some fashion magazine.

A blast of cold wind hit me and I looked over to the sliding doors.

There he was, a precious little boy in his arms. The wind caught his wild hair, blowing it all around his face. His son laughed, trying his best to push the hair out of his eyes.

"Oh my." Alice said softly, looking at the same men I was.

"Don't think about it." I whispered, half joking. "He's mine"

"I don't want yours. Look at the blonde one, with the twins." I hadn't noticed another man walked in with him. He was attractive, I suppose. Not my type, but certainly beautiful. He looked like I did twenty minutes ago, frazzled, over worked, and a child on each hip. One more child ran behind the two of them, catching up and grabbing the first free hand he saw. He didn't look like the other children, and I wondered if perhaps he had different parents than the others.

The blonde one dropped a juice bottle, and it rolled over in to Emma's view. She squealed in delight, quickly picking it up and running towards the men.

"Oh crap, Alice, watch Lissa." I said quickly, raising from my seat and running after Emma.

"Mom!" I heard an irritated Lissa call from behind me. I ignored her for a moment so I could catch up with Emma.

"Emmalyn Grace Swan!" I yelled, rushing forward and grabbing her arm. She had already been talking to the two men, but I ignored them for a moment. "Don't just run off like that. You nearly gave mommy a heart attack."

She ignored me, looking back up to the men. "This is my mom, everyone I know calls her Ms. Swan."

"Hi, I'm Bella." I said quickly, picking up Emma and sticking out a hand for anyone to grab."

"Edward." Said my runner, grabbing my hand and shaking it softly.

"Nice to meet you," I said quickly. "Sorry if she bothered you."

"No she's fine, and very helpful. Thank you Emma, for bringing me back my bottle." said the blonde. "My name is Jasper."

Another pair of arms wrapped around my leg. I looked down and saw Lissa wrapped tightly around me. Alice was standing just behind her, a weary smile on her face.

"Sorry Bella, she didn't like you being so far away." She took another step forward. "I'm Alice." She said, quickly handing her hand to Jasper, who shook it rather awkwardly, as he still held two toddlers.

"I'm Jasper," he said again. "These are Jack and Nick," he said, lifting each child up as he said their names.

Edward looked at me and spoke up. "This is Nate. He's mine. This little terror," he said, pulling the only standing child forward, "is Luke. We're here to pick up his dad, Emmett."

"He's on a bidness trip!" Luke exclaimed loudly.

"Well isn't that nice!" I said, "You've already met Emma, but this is her twin, Lissa."

"I'm a twin too!" Jack yelled.

"Really?" Emma asked. "I'm the oldest twin." She said proudly.

"This is Mia." Alice said, softly pushing her daughter in to the circle we had created. She smiled timidly and walked forward to tap Jack on the foot.

"Do you wanna play?" She asked quietly. "We gots lots of toys."

"Can I dad?" Jack asked, squirming in his fathers grasp.

"Sure, let's go sit with the nice ladies, huh?" Jack nodded and we all walked over to the abandoned toys in the small airport. The seven small children all picked up a toy and started playing.

"So why does Emma introduce you as 'Ms. Swan'?" Edward asked, sitting in the chair next to me.

I laughed softly. "Well, I'm the manager of a local day care here. All the kids there call me 'Ms. Swan' so she seems to think that's my name."

"Ah, I see. Nate has a hard time with his 's' sounds too."

"What do you mean?" I asked, unsure by what he meant. Had he heard something when Emma spoke that I hadn't?

"Well you know, Ms. and Mrs. I can see how that's confusing to her."

"Oh, no she got it right." I said quickly, relieve that my daughter could still say her 's' words. "I'm not married."

"Really," Edward said in surprise. "A single mother in this town usually causes quite the stir."

"Well I didn't really have a choice in the matter of becoming a single mother." I said softly. I didn't know why I was so comfortable talking to Edward about this, but I was.

"What do you mean?" He asked, repeating my question from earlier.

"Well, when I had just gotten pregnant, I went off for an ultrasound. I came home and found my husband, overdosed on drugs I didn't know he was taking."

"Oh wow." He said softly. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I said quickly.

"I'm sure you know my story." He said quickly. "It seems to be well known here, even though I just recently moved back."

I blushed at his suggestion. Of course I knew his story. I must have heard it from a dozen different people.

"Yeah." I said slowly. "I guess we're not the best judges of character, huh?" I asked.

He laughed sharply. "No, apparently not."

We talked more for a little bit, not really about each other's lives, but entertaining small talk. We talked about messes our children had gotten in to, messes they had caused, and messes they were sure to make.

I assume we talked about thirty minutes before Rose's arriving flight was announced.

"Alice!" I called, breaking her out of conversation with Jasper, "that's Rose's flight."

"Emmett's too." Edward said from behind me.

We all collected our children and stood waiting for our friends.

A sea of people emerged from the boarding area, and I held Emma and Lissa tightly to me. Rose was tall, I saw her over the rest of the people. She was laughing hard, small tears leaking out of her eyes. The very large, built man that was talking to her was holding her daughter, Liv.

"Rose?" I asked.

"Emmett?" Edward asked.

Rose looked up at me and smiled brightly, running towards Alice and I. She tackled me, nearly knocking me over.

"Oh girls! I've missed you so much!" She squealed in to her hair. She hugged us tightly for a moment before the man she was walking with approached her.

"Thanks Em," she said softly, blushing and grabbing Liv out of his arms. I scooped her up immediately and hugged her tight.

"Hi!" The large man shouted, giving Edward and Jasper a quick hug. He scooped little Luke up, squeezing him tightly to his chest. The little boy screamed in delight as he started to tickle his sides. "I hope you were good for your uncles." He said to him. He was smiling. He knew that Luke had behaved.

"I'm Emmett," he said, finally turning to us. "I met Rose on the flight back from New York. Quite a long flight, might I add. Rose, this is Luke." He said proudly.

"Hi Luke!" She said enthusiastically. "I'm Rose. I've heard all about you."

"Well I've neva heawd about you!" He yelled in complaint, looking to his father. "How come you neva told me bout Wose dad?"

"Well I just met her today Luke." He said in his own defense.

"I weally missed you." He said, nuzzling his head in to Emmett's neck.

"I was only gone three days Luke. But I won't have to leave again for a long time, okay?"

"Pwomise?" He asked quikly.

Emmett nodded to him. "He has a problem with his 'r's. We're working on it." He laughed.

Everyone introduced themselves to Emmett and Rose again and we all headed to the baggage claim. When we had all of Rose's luggage, we said goodbye to the boys and headed out to our cars.

Rose packed all of her bags in to my car and then went to buckle Olivia in to Alice's backseat next to Mia. We all hugged again and headed back to the house, excited to finally have everyone home.

**A/N Hello again! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! I will update when I get at least five reviews and enough time. Thanks a ton to everyone for reading! Happy Holidays!  
Megan :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everyone. Hope you had good holidays. The beginning of theis chapter was written for luvnovels123 who asked me if I could put up Edward's POV. So here goes nothing. It will not be very long, but it will hopefully live up to expectations. Thanks for reading! And thanks to TayBee, my beta, for all the great help she gives my :)**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Twilight or the main characters. I don't even own the story idea, that belongs to Djolaheartsu, who has allowed me to use her idea for my story. I only own the kids, and my ideas.**

_EDWARD POV_

Every morning at seven thirty for the last year I had ran by her house. It was just down the street from mine, and a little out of my way, but I ran by anyway. Almost every morning I saw her, standing at her window.

She had lived in Forks when Tanya died, and the whole town new the story. I remember seeing her every now and then in the grocery store. Her belly was huge and she seemed happy to be that way. It killed me to see pregnant women who were happy to be pregnant. It was what I had always wanted from Tanya. I hadn't ever really heard anything about her after she married some man from the reservation.

She was here when I moved away from Forks and she was here when I moved back, although she had moved in to a much larger house.

Her husband must have struck it rich doing something. But she still stood in the window every morning, starting at me. I wondered if she was unhappy in her marriage.

I really didn't like all the attention, especially when it involved married women. They only seemed to know me as "Dr. Cullen, the rich single doctor who had a kid that probably needed a mother figure." I hated it.

The attention was part of the reason I moved to London for a year. I had wanted to get away from all of it. I found a good program to finish up my internship and moved. I came back a year later, when Emmett and Jasper begged enough. The town was the same. Everyone knew who I was, and everyone wanted a piece. I kept my son and brothers close to me and made sure to only leave the house when I needed. I went on a 7:30 AM jog every morning, when most housewives were just waking up to remove the three hundred dollar facemask; a life requirement they bought every month from their dermatologist.

She was different though. She never wore makeup, and was wide-awake by 7:30, a paper in one hand a steaming cup in the other.

I almost wished she wasn't married.

"Uncle Eddie!" Luke called from his room, shaking me out of my thoughts. Luke had been lonely while his dad Emmett went off to a football conference in New York. I didn't realize why he had to go so far, but he insisted it was crucial to his coaching.

/

We all walked in to the airport just over an hour later, and I saw her. She was sitting by the baggage claim, waiting for someone to arrive.

Probably her rich husband.

"Oh _wow_." Jasper said softly, looking at the same woman I was.

"Don't think about it." I whispered, half joking. "She's mine"

"I wouldn't dare take her from you." He laughed, "You talk about her too much. Look at the one with the spiky hair." I hadn't noticed the other woman sitting there flipping through a magazine. She looked like she was a hand-full, bouncing quickly in her chair.

A juice bottle fell out of Jaspers grasp, and it rolled over in to one of the little girls' view. She squealed loudly, quickly picking it up and running towards us.

The beautiful woman quickly rose from her seat and ran after the little girl.

"Hello," the little girl smiled at me, thrusting the cup forward.

"Hello. And may I ask who you are?" I smiled at her.

"I'm Emma," she introduced herself.

"I'm Edward," I smiled holding out my hand. She took it and shook it sloppily.

"Somebody dropped this." She said.

"Emmalyn Grace Swan!" The woman yelled, rushing forward and grabbing her arm. "Don't just run off like that. You nearly gave mommy a heart attack."

She ignored her, and looked back up at me. "This is my mom, everyone I know calls her Ms. Swan."

"Hi, I'm Bella." she said quickly, picking up Emmalyn and sticking out a hand for me to take. Her daughter looked exactly like her.

"Edward." I smiled at her, taking her hand and shaking it softly.

"Nice to meet you," she said quickly. "Sorry if she bothered you."

Jasper spoke up this time, taking the bottle back from Emma and passing it to Luke. "No she's fine, and very helpful. Thank you Emma, for bringing me back my bottle. My name is Jasper."

Bella flew forward a small bit and I looked down to see two new arms wrapped around her leg. The spiky-haired girl stood behind her.

"Sorry Bella, she didn't like you being so far away." She said with a slight grin. She took another step forward. "I'm Alice." She said, quickly handing her hand to Jasper, who shook it rather awkwardly, as he still held two toddlers.

"I'm Jasper," He said again. "These are Jack and Nick," he said, letting each child down as he said their names.

I looked at Bella and spoke up. "This is Nate. He's mine. This little terror," I said, pulling him forward, "is Luke. We're here to pick up his dad, Emmett."

"He's on a bidness trip!" Luke exclaimed loudly.

"Well isn't that nice!" Bella smiled, "You've already met Emma, but this is her twin, Lissa."

"I'm a twin too!" Jack yelled.

"Really?" Emma asked. "I'm the oldest twin."

"This is Mia." Alice said, leading her daughter in to the circle.

"Do you wanna play?" She asked quietly. "We gots lots of toys."

"Can I dad?" Jack asked.

"Sure, let's go sit with the nice ladies, huh?" Jasper asked. Jack nodded and we all made our way over to where Bella and Alice had been sitting.

"So why does Emma introduce you as Ms. Swan?" I asked, sitting in the chair next to her.

She laughed softly. "Well, I'm the manager of a local day care here. All the kids there call me 'Ms. Swan' so she seems to think that's my name."

There was no way her name was "Ms. Swan." It had to be "Mrs. Swan." No one would let her go unmarried.

"Ah, I see. Nate has a hard time with his 's' sounds too."

"What do you mean?" she asked, unsure.

"Well you know, Ms. and Mrs. I can see how that's confusing to her."

"Oh, no she got it right." She said quickly, "I'm not married."

"Really," I said, trying to cover the small rise in my voice. "A single mother in this town usually causes quite the stir."

"Well I didn't really have a choice in the matter of becoming a single mother," she said softly, sadly.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She had caught me completely off guard.

"Well, when I had just gotten pregnant, I went off for an ultrasound. I came home and found my husband, overdosed on drugs I didn't know he was taking."

"Oh wow." I said softly. I couldn't believe Bella had suffered a fate similar to mine. All this time, I had just assumed she was still married, husband who could pay for her and take care of her. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," she said quickly. I felt bad for bringing up such memories.

"I'm sure you know my story." I sighed. "It seems to be well known here, even though I just recently moved back."

She blushed at this suggestion. My God she was such a gorgeous woman. How could her husband have been married to her and _not _realize how lucky he was?

"Yeah." she said slowly. "I guess we're not the best judges of character, huh," she asked.

I laughed sharply. "No, apparently not."

We talked for a while more before my best friend and Bella's sister got off the plane… together.

I smiled, knowing I would be able to pound Emmett for information as soon as we got home.

It had been an interesting day, and certainly one I looked forward to repeating.

**BPOV**

We pulled in to the driveway soon after we left the airport- mainly due to Alice's insane driving. I knew she wanted to pound Rose for information as soon as we got home.

The twins were both asleep, tired out from their impromptu play-date at the airport. Alice got out of her car, snapping a sleeping Mia out of her car seat and whisking her upstairs while I followed with my girls.

We rushed downstairs to see Rose putting Liv in the playpen in the living room.

"Ok ma'am." Alice said, pushing her in to the kitchen. "Spill."

"What are you talking about?" Rose said with a sly smile on her face.

"Who was that meaty guy you got off the plane with?"

"I met him in the airport in New York." She said with a smile. "We found out we were flying the same place and just boarded the plane together. Liv really liked him." She giggled.

"What's he do?" I said lightly. "All I know about him is his name's Emmett."

"Well," she laughed, "that's the funny thing. He's the football coach at Forks High School."

Alice burst out laughing. "The same Forks High School where you're about to become principal?"

I chuckled at the irony. Rose had moved here after FHS offered her a job as their head principle. She greatly accepted, rather having a higher job and a smaller school than a smaller job at a larger school.

She would be in charge of Emmett.

"So, um," I started awkwardly. "What did he say about his friends here?" I asked, hoping he had talked about Edward. I wanted to learn more about him.

"Just that they are all living together for a while. Just down the street from us, actually."

She pointed out the window in some wild direction. "He said his friend, oh, gosh I forgot his name. Evan?"

"Edward." I corrected her quickly; I blushed at my sudden outburst. Thankfully, they didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, Edward just moved back a little under a year ago. He's looking for his own place, but is going to stay their until something good comes along. Emmett owns the house. His other friend, Jasper, right?"

Alice nodded. I smirked.

"He's lived there almost two years. He hasn't really said if he's looking for another place." She laughed. "Emmett says they annoy him like crazy, but it would be too lonely a house if they both moved elsewhere."

"Well I like that Jasper guy." Alice said quickly. "I'm going to have to bump in to him at the grocery store or something." She winked.

We all laughed for a moment. A comfortable silence fell over us as I grabbed some chocolate chip cookies from the pantry and poured all three of us a glass of milk.

"I can't believe we are all here," I smiled.

"It's nice to be together again." Rose said softly. "Even with the circumstances."

A small sigh escaped my throats. "Do you ever wish you could take it back?" I asked honestly. "I mean, I would never give up my girls, but, do you ever wish that we never went through what we did?"

"Every day I wish Royce had been a different person. Every day that I wake up alone and take care of my Liv." Rose said earnestly.

"Our husbands were terrible men." Alice said quietly. "They didn't deserve any of us. I'm glad they're dead."

Alice held the most hate towards her ex-husband. In all honesty, I knew I would hate Jake that much if he had beaten me every day of my life and tried to take away my baby. I would have killed him. I shivered thinking about it.

"Do you ever think about dating again?" Rose asked. "Do you ever think about moving on?"

"I'm not sure I know how to move on." I said, tears starting to well in my eyes. "I've never know a life without Jake, and he took it all."

Alice was bawling, unable to say anything.

"Emmett was telling me about this thing he and his brothers go to. It's really helped them." Rose said quickly. "It's a group therapy thing."

She produced a small business card from her pocket.

"There is a session tomorrow."

We woke the next morning, all sleeping in one bed. I looked over at the clock and saw it was only 5:30. I hauled myself out of the bed to take a shower before I had my coffee.

We were taking the girls all over to Charlie's today, who had volunteered to watch them. He said he was proud of us. That he was ready for us to move on like he had after my mom had died.

He was dating Sue Clearwater now; he had been for almost eighteen months. I knew that soon enough I would see a ring on her finger.

I walked into the bathroom to take my shower. It was nice to have time, even if it wasn't that much, to let everything go. I was able too cry without letting my kids see me. It was almost nice to be able to let out the feelings I so desperately hid. Water cascaded down my face, blending with the tears. It was so hard to be back here. Every part of this town held a memory of Jake and I as children. That's where I wanted to go, I wanted to go back to the tree house, I wanted to be carefree kids again who didn't have to worry about drugs and pressures. I wanted to be a happy-go-lucky kid who didn't have a care in the world. But I couldn't be carefree anymore. Jake had taken that from me. I cried as I thought of what we were going to do at therapy today. I was going to have to relive it all.

I turned off the shower and dried myself off. When I walked out of the bathroom I saw that Alice had already set out my clothes for the day. I walked over to the bed and saw what she wanted me to wear. It was oddly sunny out today. She had picked out black skinny jeans that were partially destroyed and a turquoise shirt with cap sleeves along with a black halter neck vest and white flats. I got dressed and put on my make-up, then decided to curl my hair.

I went in to the girl's room when I was done, but their cribs were empty. I heard them squealing downstairs with Alice. I walked into the kitchen and found them sitting at the table getting ready to eat.

Alice looked very cute today. She was wearing something she had recently ordered for her clothing store. She said she liked to "try out" the clothed before she sold them. It was a successful little boutique. One she had opened with the rest of James' life insurance money, after she had a college fund for Mia, of course.

She was wearing a purple swoop neck shirt that said "peace" along the side with her favorite faded black skinny jeans and her purple peep toe heels. Growing up, her and Rose use to force me into heels, but now they allow me to wear flats, most of the time, that is. Rose then came wearing a very Rose-ish outfit. She was wearing a white tube top with skinny jeans that were destroyed and to top it off, she was wearing her red round toe heels and her cropped vest that she loved. Liv bounced on her hip and Rose smiled at us sadly, knowing today was going to be difficult.

We quickly fed the kids and then we were off to dad's house. Memories, so many memories, rushed at me as we drove to my dad's house. We took this road the day that I told Charlie I was pregnant and then the day that Jake killed himself. It was a road filled with memories that I wanted to take a back seat in my mind. I pulled into the driveway and walked to the back of my car to get my kids. They were wide-awake, and I felt sorry for Charlie. I got them out of the car, and walked up the driveway to meet my sisters before opening the door.

Alice knocked three times and we stood and waited for Sue to come and answer the door. The door was pulled open after a minute and Sue stood there with a bright smile. My eyes traveled down to her left ring finger, sparkling in the sun.

"Hello girls," she smiled.

"Good-morning Sue," Alice smiled.

"Hello Sue," Rose grinned.

"Hello again Sue," I smiled.

"Come in girls. Charlie!" she called. Not a minute later a man came walking through the doorway to the living room.

"My God!" he shook his head, "My babies."

"Dad," we all smiled. I had lived here for a year, but he and Sue had been on vacation for almost a month. I hadn't seen him in a while.

"How you guys been?" he asked.

"Okay," I smiled, "Better now."

"Good," Alice answered.

"Okay," Rose sighed, "Happy to be home."

"That's good," he smiled.

"I'm sorry, but I can't hold it in any longer. Are you guys getting married!" I squealed.

"Oh…my God!" Rose and Alice squealed simultaneously looking at Sue's finger.

"We got engaged on our last day of the trip," Dad smiled.

"That's great guys," I smiled hugging both of them.

"Party, please Daddy, please?" Alice begged. He groaned loudly. We all knew how Alice could be with her parties.

"Fine, fine," he chuckled.

"How about we bring the kids into the living room and we can catch up for a few minutes until it's time for you girls to go?" Sue asked.

"Sounds good," Alice, Rose and I answered watching our four little girls walk into the living room hand-in-hand. Mia, Emma, and Lissa were joined at the hip to begin with, and Liv was already joined with them. We walked in and sat down on the couches in the living room.

"So, how's Leah?" I asked.

"She's good. She just called me a few days ago. Sam and her are expecting a second baby." Sue smiled.

"That's awesome," I smiled. Leah had married Sam when the twins were born, after he had gotten over the pain of losing his fiancée and daughter to a drunk driver. . A pang hit me as I thought of the life we could have had.

"Are you girls doing okay?" Sue asked."

Yeah, but it's hard sometimes. I don't like to think about it because it brings back all of the emotions that I have tried to suppress over the years," I sighed.

"Same here," Rose and Alice answered.

"Sorry girls. But if you ever need anything just know that you can talk to me." She said. We hugged her and I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand. I looked at the clock and saw that we should be leaving.

"Guys ready?" I asked.

"Yeah," they sighed kissing their daughter's good-bye and walking out the front door.

"Now, you be good for Grandpa, and Grandma," I smiled kissing Emma's and Lissa's foreheads.

"Thanks!" I smiled at Sue and my dad, before heading out the door.

We walked out to our cars and toward the local Community Center where the sessions were held. When we pulled into the parking lot, I took a deep breath before getting out of the car and waiting for Rose and Alice. When they pulled in, they got out of their cars and walked over to me. I hadn't realized that I had tears falling down my face until Rose asked if I was okay.

"I'm fine," I answered, "Just nervous about talking."

"Me too," she admitted.

"It's now or never," I sighed taking their hands and taking the first steps toward the doors. When we got to the doors, we stopped and took a deep breath before opening the door. Alice was first in the door because it didn't take her long to get up the courage. Rose shook my hand a little trying to get my attention, because I wasn't moving. I nodded my head, to tell her that it was okay for her to go in without me and she hesitantly let go. She walked into the room and I just stood there, I wasn't sure I had the courage to go in and tell my story or not.

"_Go in," _a voice in my head urged.

"I don't think I can," I sniffled, being quiet enough that people wouldn't think I was crazy.

"_Bella, go in for yourself,"_ the voice reasoned, _"Go in for Lissa and Emma."_

"I can't," I sighed, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"_You can do it Bella," _this time it was my mom's voice in my head telling me to go in, _"I love you Bella, you can do this."_

I took another deep breath before hesitantly reaching for the door handle. When I finally pulled the door open, I walked inside and scanned the hall for where we would be meeting. There was only room that had a light on so I hesitantly walked toward it and walked in the room. The first person I saw when I entered the room was Emmett, Edward's brother from the airport. I walked over to Rose and sat down next to her, taking the hand that she was holding out for me. I didn't know how I was going to find the strength for this, but I would.

I had to


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Hello everyone! Sorry that took so long, been really busy. Thanks for reading! And thanks to my beta for helping my stories! They are even better now! Yay! And thanks to Djolaheartsu for letting me use her story idea for my story. Thanks!! Enjoy!  
Megan :)**

**BPOV**

Rose squeezed my hand as I sat down. A few people I didn't recognize were in the room, they didn't look as nervous as I did.

A plump woman with beautiful dark hair spoke up first, leading the group in to conversation.

"I'd like to welcome you all today. I've seen some of you before," she said with a nod in Edward's direction, "and some of you are new here." She looked over to us with a smile.

"I want to tell you all how glad I am that you are here. Coming to group therapy is a wonderful thing. It proves that you are not alone in your tragedies. It will help you understand that we all know how you feel. However, some of you might eventually feel the need to come to individual therapy in addition to group therapy. I want to help all of you." She smiled at all of us, looking every person in the eye before continuing.

"I'd like us to start today by everyone saying their name and the one thing that is the most important to them. I'll start. My name is Shelly and the most important thing in my life is my husband. Who will go next?" She asked, looking to the girl sitting to her left.

"My name is Jenny and the most important thing to me is my dad," she looked at her hands.

"Thank you," Shelly smiled, "Next."

"My name's Cam and the most important thing to me is moving on," sighed a small mouse of a man. Dirty blonde hair sat atop his head, cut precisely.

"Good," Shelly smiled.

"My name's Emmett and the most important thing to me is my son." He said quickly.

"My name's Jasper and the most important things to me are my twin boys," said Alice's blonde man. She was grinning like a mad fool.

"My name's Edward and the most important thing to me is my son," he sighed, leaving his eyes on his hands.

"Thank you guys. Ladies?" she asked us.

"My name's Alice and the most important thing to me is my daughter."

"My name's Rosalie, call me Rose. The most important thing to me is my daughter," Rose sighed, quickly wiping a tear in her eyes. I didn't know why she was crying. We hadn't even gotten to the hard part.

I realized everyone was looking at me now and I blushed. "My name's Bella, and the most important thing to me are my family."

"What family members?" Shelly asked.

"My daughters, my sisters and my father and deceased mother." I said, my voice cracking when I talked about my mother.

"Bella, may I ask about your mother?" Shelly asked. I nodded and took a deep breath before beginning to speak.

"I was seven when it happened." I said softly.

"What happened?" Shelly asked.

"It was Christmas Eve." I whispered. "We were driving to my grandmother's house." I quickly wiped at the tears forming in my eyes. I tried not to think about this often. I had forced the memories back, but they were coming at me with full force now. "My dad had driven up to Grandma's about an hour earlier. She had needed his help getting the turkey cooked. My mom and I loaded in the car, and I was mad that she made me sit in the back. She told me it wasn't safe for a little girl to sit in the front seat. I was so mad." I was sobbing now. "We were passing through an intersection. A drunk driver ran a red light and hit us. She never saw him coming." I said, unsure if they understood what I was saying. "She died that night, in the hospital bed next to mine. She took my dad and I with her."

I didn't realize Alice had moved so she sat next to me. Rose still sat on the other side of me. They were both holding my hand tightly.

"I'm very sorry Bella," Shelly said sincerely, "Did you already have your sisters when this happened?"

I shook my head, too busy sobbing to speak.

"He adopted the both of us three years after it had happened." Alice said. "I had been in the Seattle Orphanage for almost ten years. Charlie saved me." She wiped a tear from her eye. "My birth mom was sixteen when she got pregnant. Although I wish I had never grown up in an orphanage, I'm glad I got Charlie and Bella."

"I came from the kids home in Port Angeles. CPS took me away from my parents when they busted their drug business." There was a soft murmur throughout the room as everyone heard Rose's story. "I had been in the home three months when Charlie adopted me."

"Is that why you girls are here today?" Shelly asked softly.

"No." I said, my voice firm and my tears dried. "We are all here because of the betrayals that came with our marriages."

"Well that's a good starting point. Why don't we all talk about why we are here." She said softly. "Lets do the same order as last time."

Jenney told us of the recent heart attack her father had suffered, and how she now feared losing him. She had lost her mother a few years back and she couldn't handle losing her father right now.

Cam told us of the fiancé he lost to a strange disease. He said she died in her sleep, next to him, and he still saw her body in his bed every night he laid there. It had happened almost five years ago, and he still couldn't get himself to date.

My heart squeezed for both of them. Shelly talked to them a moment, asking them questions about why they feared what they did and asking how they thought they could move on. She talked to the group as a whole, telling us all why we feel so alone when we lose someone. Then it was Emmett's turn.

**RPOV**

I smiled at Emmett softly before he began his story. I knew that he needed some support right now, and I felt like I could help him with that. He stared in my eyes the whole time he spoke.

"I married Lauren pretty young, and by our second year of college, she got pregnant. She wasn't happy about it, but she smiled for me. She wasn't too far along before she miscarried. The same thing happened the next year of college."

Emmett took a deep breath before continuing. "We had graduated and moved back to Forks when she got pregnant a third time. One day I found her bleeding, and I rushed her to the ER. They managed to save the baby." He ran a hand roughly over his eyes, trying his hardest not to cry, though my eyes were welling up.

"Seven months later she went in to labor, and it didn't look good. She was hemorrhaging, and she confessed to the doctor that she had received two abortions, and an attempted third. The third abortion was the one I caught. I thought she was miscarrying, but she just had a shoddy abortion. It turns out she had killed the two babies we had been expecting in college. They did a c-section, and I didn't even realize she died on the OR table until later. I was too busy inspecting my son for any damage she might have caused."

I was crying harder than Emmett was by the end of the story. He leaned forward in his chair and wiped a small tear off my face. I laughed and wiped the rest for him.

I barely knew the man, and I already really liked him.

Shelly broke our moment, asking Emmett a few more things about Lauren and the children he never had. Eventually, she moved on to Jasper.

**APOV**

"I met Maria in eighth grade. She had just been declared cancer free. We dated for a year before she got breast cancer. Did you know you can get it in ninth grade?" It was a rhetorical question. "Well she did, but she beat it. We got married our senior year of high school." He took a deep breath, bringing his eyes to mine.

I felt this _pull _to him. It was something I had never felt before. I didn't know what it was, but I knew that I liked him.

"The next time she got cancer, she was pregnant. I begged her to abort the pregnancy, I begged her to do the chemo, but she wouldn't. She kept fighting, for nine months; she let the cancer have her. She just never let the cancer have her babies." We were all sniffling by now. "She had to deliver the twins by C-section, and it was hard on her. The cancer took her right there, right after we had named our sons." He quickly wiped his eyes, a small tear leaking through his attempts.

I'd never seen a man look so _broken._

"Thank you Jasper," Shelly smiled, "I have to ask, does it feel any better now that you have told the group?"

"Yeah. It feels like I don't have to carry the weight all by myself," Jasper sighed, blinking.

"Good. That's exactly how it's suppose to feel," Shelly smiled, "Edward, you ready?"

"I guess," he sighed looking at Bella.

**BPOV**

I never would've guessed that Edward knew what I had gone through to some extent. He was too perfect to be in this much pain. I would never wish this upon anyone, but it was nice to know that someone other than my sisters knew what I had and was still going through. Edward looked over at me and took a deep breath before beginning to speak.

"Tanya and I got married in high school, just like my brothers. We all thought we had found the one." He turned to his brothers who all wore sad smiles. He turned back and looked at me. "We went to college, moved back here, and got pregnant. I was excited, but I think Tanya was suffering from some type of depression. She never really seemed to care about the baby. I thought once she gave birth that would change. It didn't. It got so much worse. Some nights she wouldn't even come home. I knew she was cheating on me, but I was so distracted with my son I didn't even try to fix our relationship. She came to me a month or so later. She was pregnant again, with a child that wasn't mine. I was so distraught. I asked her to leave, and she did. She went and got drunk with Mike Newton, her lover, and then she drove. She killed herself, Mike, her unborn baby, and the mother and child she hit."

He choked up when he talked about the poor innocent mother. He looked intently at me, with the tears running down my cheek so quickly I couldn't believe it.

"I'll be right back." I said quickly, standing and running from the room. The door slammed behind me and my chest constricted at the sound.

I ran to the bathroom, not far away, and splashed my face with water. I wiped off with some paper towels and looked at my puffy face in the mirror. This was awful.

_Alice needed me._

I pushed myself back in to the main room and sat in between the two girls while they told their stories.

**JPOV**

Bella just walked out of the room, the tears streaming down her face, Edward moved to follow her but I put my hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Let her be alone for a minute." I whispered.

"I'm sorry about our sister. She's having a really hard time with this," Rose smiled.

"Don't worry about it, it takes everyone different time periods to deal with this," Shelly explained, "Alice would you like to go?"

Alice took a deep breath and was just beginning her story when Bella slowly walked back into the room walking straight over to Alice. She sat next to her and held hand.

"I met my husband James during my first year of college, and we got married when we were seniors." Alice looked away from me, yanking her hands from her sisters and wringing them in her lap.

"He got physically abusive after we graduated. The first time he hit me, he swore it would never happen again. He gave me everything he could to make up to me. That happened a few times. He would hit me, then spend days begging for my forgiveness."

She sighed. I felt anger well up within me. Someone had _hit _this beautiful woman.

"He stopped asking for forgiveness eventually, and I just got hit. It got more common, to the point where I would wait until I knew he was drunk enough that he physically couldn't hit me, and I'd leave the house as often as I could. We had been married two years when I found out I was pregnant. James hated children. I knew that. So I put the gun in my purse when I went to tell him. He told me I wasn't pregnant. I told him I was.

"I'll never forget what he said to me. 'Let me rephrase. You won't be pregnant much longer.' He had his hand crushing my stomach and his knife pulled pretty quickly."

Alice stopped talking for a moment, shaking with sobs. I felt myself crying, too. I had barely cried when I talked about Maria, but for this woman, I could cry.

"I pulled the gun and shot his shoulder. He was drunk and fell over. He landed on his knife, and he died. A neighbor found me, and the police ruled it self-defense. I had Mia many months later. She was perfect. She saved me."

I wanted nothing more than to walk over to Alice and soothe her pain, but I knew that I couldn't do that.

"Thank you Alice for being brave enough to tell us your story," Shelly smiled, "Rose, you ready?"

**EmPOV**

She looked so broken behind the hard façade that she was trying to pull off. I could see past it to all the hurt and pain that she was trying to hide. She was so beautiful even with all the pain, she shouldn't have to deal with. She took a deep breath before beginning.

"I met my husband, Royce during my sophomore year of high school. We dated until our second semester of college when he proposed to me. Two months after getting married I found out that I was pregnant. We were living in New York City and I hated it there my family was so far away from me. When I called to tell Royce I was pregnant his girlfriend Hannah answered and I was pissed. We had only been married two months and he was already cheating on me with one of his slutty secretaries. When I accused him of sleeping with her he got defensive. I told him that I knew and then I told him I was pregnant. He said that he couldn't care for our baby because Hannah was also pregnant and of course she was much more important than me. I told him that he better be out of _my _house by noon. When I got home out found that he was still there. I walked up to his office and found him, a bullet in his skull. He had written me a letter, explaining he loved me. He wrote his girlfriend the same letter. Word for word. It turns out she wasn't even pregnant. She lied and he killed himself because the scandal would have ruined his good name. Selfish bastard."

Rose was crying because he had caused so much pain and loss. Her sisters were tightly holding her hands.

"Thank you very much Rose," Shelly smiled, "Bella, are you ready?"

**EPOV**

"Bella are you ready?" Shelly asked. Bella looked frozen, and Rose rubbed her back. She eventually nodded and took a few deep breaths before beginning to talk. She was so beautiful, but she looked so broken, it was very hard to see.

"Jake and I grew up together. We dated from eighth grade on, but broke up once when he got involved in drugs. We got married the semester before we started college. We graduated there and moved back to La Push. I got pregnant, but Jacob never went with me to ultrasounds. I guess that's because he was too busy getting high behind my back."

She sighed, running a hand through her hair before returning to her story.

"I had just found out I was having twins." She said as the tears began. "I raced home, _so _excited to tell Jake. I found his body, overdosed on our bed. His best friend Sam Uley had lost his fiancé Mary and child about a year earlier. He helped me through it. He helped me pack when I moved away for a year. He's remarried now, and I guess seeing him get over his loss helped me want to get over mine. I think that's why I'm here." She said, seeming braver than she was ten minutes ago.

My breath had stopped during her story though. Mary and Sam Uley. Sam was the fiancé of the woman Tanya killed.

"Thank you Bella," Shelly smiled sadly, "Thank you to everyone. We've made so much progress today. I know it seems like you don't feel as great as you should, but I guarantee this is the hardest it will be. Next week we will talk about our goals in life, what they were before our tragedies and how they changed. I want you to think about it. And I want you to know that we all have each other now. We have people who know what we're going though"

I briefly wondered what Shelly's story was.

Bella ran out of the room and to her car. I was going to follow her but decided that I had to go see Mary's grave to apologize to her rather than just her family instead. I would talk to the guys later to see how Bella was.

"I am going to go the cemetery. I'll be back later," I sighed.

"Okay. See you at home," Emmett smiled.

I went to the cemetery to see Mary. It was a quick visit, but one I needed to make.

I was driving home when I realized I had left Jasper and Emmett stranded at therapy.

BPOV

I had to get out of there. I had to see my mom; it had been too long. I jumped in my car and drove off toward the Forks National Cemetery. I drove slowly up to the parking lot and walked toward the grave where Mom was. I saw the gravestone and sat down in front of it. I sat there for what seemed like forever before being able to calm down.

"Mom, why did you have to leave me? You never got to meet your grandchildren. They'll never get to meet you. I wish you were here with me. You would have made all of this so much easier." I sobbed and then wiped my eyes before walking back toward my car.

I knew that as soon as I walked in the door to our house Alice would throw an outfit at me and say that Charlie and Sue's engagement party was planned for tonight or tomorrow. I was actually excited to see some of these people. I was hoping that the Cullen boys would be there because I knew that they liked Charlie. I wanted to talk to Edward more; get to know him.

I started my car, heading home to get ready for whenever this party was.

**A/N Hello again! Thank you for reading! Please review! I will update when i get at least five reviews! Thanks again to everyone!  
Megan :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thanks for reading! I got so many reviews for my stories!! Yay! And I would like to announce that I have handed over the reigns to my stories to my beta Tay Bee for about two weeks becuase of midterms. She will be updating both of my stories for me! Thank you so much to her!! Thanks again for reading! Enjoy!  
Megan :)**

**APOV**

Bella ran out the door as soon as the session was over. We heard her car peel out of the lot. Edward left just moments after she did. Emmett and Jasper, however, made their way over to us.

"Is Bella going to be okay?" Emmett asked, "I know it's hard, but she just looks _so _broken. It's hard to know someone is going through that pain, even if you don't know them."

Rosalie smiled brightly at Emmett. "That's so sweet! But Bella will be okay. She's strong. She just took it really hard. Jacob had always been in her life, she didn't know what it was like without him."

Jasper finally spoke up and I felt my heart flutter at his voice. "I'm sorry to see you again in such circumstances. I am sorry for your loss." His eyes were on mine the entire time he spoke.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Yeah thanks," Rose smiled at Emmett. I looked at my watch, astonished to see we only had twelve hours to get everything ready for Charlie's engagement party. I, of course, was going overboard.

"Will you tell your brother Edward that Bella will be fine?" I asked. I saw the way he looked at her today.

Emmett and Jasper started to laugh as we walked outside.

"Oh, crap." Emmett said, stopping Jasper in his tracks.

"Dammit!" Jasper said. I laughed at his elevated voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked them, looking at their astonished faces,

"I forgot we came here with Edward. We dropped the kids off at our parents and all came here together. We're stranded." Jasper said.

"Nonsense, you guys can come home with us." Rose said with a smirk.

"Really?" Emmett asked, "I mean, you can just drop us off at our house if you want."

"No way!" I said with a laugh. "We need help making decorations and food for our dad's engagement party tonight anyway."

"Hey we got invited to that!" Jasper said excitedly. "Carlisle told Edward about it and he invited us."

"Well great!" I said excitedly. "You can skip out on bringing gifts if you help with the decorations."

"Okay, awesome," Emmett said, grabbing his phone. "I'll just tell Edward."

Rose started walking to her car and Emmett followed her, eager to ride with her. Jasper opened my door and we started off towards the house.

**BPOV**

Alice called me when she got to the house, and her voice sounded just a little too cheery for me.

"Hey! I called Charlie, he said the girls are being angels so he's just going to keep them until the party starts. Come home and help us cook and stuff." She giggled at the end of her sentence. "Put that down!" She whispered to someone else, "you're going to break something!"

I heard a man laugh in the background.

"Alice who's there?" I asked quickly.

"Huh? Oh, don't worry about that now, Bella. Just come home," she giggled again.

"Alice, what are you pulling?" I asked, weary of going home.

"Bella, please let it go." She said, serious for a moment. "Will you just come home?"

"Of course." I said softly. "I'm almost there anyway."

"Perfect!" She yelled happily. "See you in a minute!"

She put the phone down, and I shook my head at her craziness.

**JPOV **

Alice and I jammed to country music the whole way to her house, and I laughed as she sang along with the lyrics. It was nice to see her so carefree.

She was so beautiful. So funny. So amazingly like me.

Was it wrong for me to like another woman? I had only been without Maria for two years. What would people think if I started dating again?

What would Alice think?

We pulled up to her house and Emmett and Rose waited for us at the front door.

"Hey man." Emmett said, hitting my back. "I called Edward, he's at the house so he'll be here in two minutes to pick us up."

"No way!" I said, laughing at how oddly he reacted to my outburst. "Alice here was kind enough to give me a ride, I can at least help her with this party planning stuff."

"Oh, good point." Emmett said, and the girls laughed at our conversation. "We can make Edward stay and help to." He winked at me.

We both knew how much Edward liked Bella.

**APOV**

Jasper waved a spatula around the kitchen as soon as we walked in to the house. He was rather eager to help cook for the party.

We really did have so much left to do. Bella had to make cookies, cake, punch, fruit dip, vegetable dip, pastas, and her famous double chocolate brownies, Charlie's favorite.

Rose and I had lanterns to make, signs to design, calls to make, RSVPs to look through, and find music to play. There were other things on the list, but we would load that off on the boys.

Edward showed up to the house just before I called Bella, and he pretended to be irritated when his brothers volunteered him for cooking duty. He might have _actually _been irritated, but then he found out Bella was our official cook of the day. He casually asked where she was.

"She went to visit her mom in the graveyard." I said, dialing her number to tell her not to pick up the girls.

"Really?" He asked in surprise. "I must've missed her." He whispered. He yanked the flying spatula away from Jasper and tossed it around himself, but Jasper grabbed it back, trying more tricks of his own.

Bella sounded off when I called her. She was so upset by today's session. I hoped she would go back. This was just what we needed.

She walked in the front door a few minutes later, surprised to see the boys in the house, goofing off and acting liked they belonged there.

Edward saw her first, makeup running down her face, and walked up to her, offering her a small hug. He whispered something in her ear, but I didn't know what. I stood back and observed them for a moment.

"So what are we doing Alice?" Jasper asked from behind me. "Rose and Emmett just went upstairs to pick out music. What's our chore?" I laughed and grabbed my small clipboard, scanning for something for us to do. When I looked back up, Bella and Edward were gone.

**EPOV**

I went to Bella's house to pick up my brothers. I felt bad for leaving them at therapy, but they wouldn't mind.

They got to ride with the girls I saw them staring at the whole session.

I got to the house to pick them up, and they so lovingly told me I wouldn't be leaving as soon as I thought.

Apparently, I was going to help cook for the party we were going to tonight.

"Come _on _Jasper!" I said, exasperated. "I'm not a good cook. Can I just come pick you guys up later?" I asked. It had been an emotionally draining day, and I wanted to get home.

"Look," Jasper said, pulling me off to the side of the elaborate living room. "I want to spend some time with her, okay?" I knew he was talking about Alice. "Plus, you'll be cooking with Bella." He said with a knowing smirk. I smiled at the mention of her name and nodded, suddenly eager to get cooking.

I asked Alice how long Bella would take to get home, wanting to see her. She snickered and called her.

I couldn't believe I hadn't seen her in the graveyard! I must have left just before she got there. I shook my head, moving along to other thoughts.

When she walked in the door, I knew she had been crying. Makeup ran down her face and her eyes were red. She was shivering, and I knew she must have been sitting at her mother's grave for too long. I slowly approached her and hugged her, knowing that's probably what she needed the most.

She seemed surprised to see me, but she let me hug her anyway.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, sniffling.

"Apparently, I'm your sous chef." She laughed lightly. "Come on," I said softly, grabbing her by the elbow. "Let's get you in to something warm." She didn't say anything, just pulled on my sleeve, leading me up the stairs and in to her room.

Her room was simple, elegant, and covered in plastic toys. She stepped in to her bathroom and groaned when she saw herself in the mirror.

"I look like a wreck." She sighed.

"No you don't." I said, and she spun to look at me. I wanted to tell her she looked beautiful, but I thought it was probably too forward.

"Thanks." She mumbled. I just nodded my head in reply. She grabbed a washcloth off the sink and began scrubbing at her face with soap and water.

I sat on her bed, smiling at her. I could see a future here. I could see myself watching her wash her face every morning.

The thought scared me. Tanya was just a short time ago. Was I ready to try dating again? Would that be bad for my son? The sink shut off and I looked back up to see a refreshed Bella. She smiled at me before walking out of the bathroom and in to her closet. She shut the door behind her.

She emerged a moment later in a dark blue sweater and soft grey sweat pants, looking almost happy. Her hair had been pulled back in to a pony tail. She smiled brightly at me, and I couldn't help but smile in return.

"Ready to cook?" She asked, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of her room. She dropped it as soon as we got to the stairs. I wasn't sure why, but it made me sad.

So began our afternoon together. Bella would have me blend something while she was heating up something else on the stove. I rolled dough while she whisked the eggs.

We talked the whole time, about everything. In all honesty, it was like another therapy session, being with Bella. This session, however, I knew I wouldn't leave crying. She made me happy.

We told stories again, talking of life in high school, and why we never really hung out.

"Well I was so involved in Jake." Bella said, sighing and pouring some batter in to the pan. "And you were practically married already." She laughed, but it was fake. "I am surprised we never spoke to each other though."

She plopped the bowl down on the counter and handed me a beater covered in some kind of batter.

"Try it out," she said. I snatched it from her hand and licked the batter off the metal with a moan. I had never had such good homemade batter.

"I can't wait to taste the real thing." I said seriously. "What is this anyway?"

She giggled and pulled the beater away from me, putting it in the sink. "That was homemade french vanilla cake."

"It was amazing." I said, licking my lips.

"This is what I do." She said with a laugh. "I mean, I run a daycare, but I've always imagined being an executive chef somewhere."

"You could do it." I said without a doubt. "You'd be great."

She laughed. "I almost did back in college, but Jake convinced me to go in to management." She sighed when she said his name. He had affected her life more than I realized. "He said we could make more retirement money that way."

I took a step forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to me and I could see the small tears already forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry you went through that Bella." I said, bringing her chin back up when she looked away from me. "I'm sorry he didn't realize what he had." She blushed and quickly wiped a tear from her eye.

"I just wish I wasn't so _angry_," she said with a raised voice. She quickly lowered it. "I don't want to hate him every day the rest of my life. I can't live with myself knowing how much I hate him."

"Bella, it's okay to be angry." I said, speaking from experience. "I know what I'm talking about when I say I don't think the anger _ever _goes away. It is so hard to stop hating the person that never cared for your child. It is so hard to forgive them for taking themselves away from their child, or children, and not even caring that they did it."

Bella pulled my chin up now. She wiped a tear from my face and pulled me in for a tight hug. "We can get past this Edward." She said with a sigh. "I know that we can be strong enough together."

_Together._

I nodded, ready to get past the tears for today. "Now Alice mentioned something about Bella Swan's famous double chocolate brownies. Can I get a taste of those too?" I asked.

She laughed loudly and walked back to the pantry, grabbing more flour and sugar.

I heard her squeal from the pantry and walked in to find her face covered in flour. I laughed at her so hard my sides hurt. She rubbed her face with her hands to get the flour off, laughing with me.

"Is it gone?" She asked, looking up to me with most of the powder removed from her face, but a small bit still on her nose.

I reached forward and wiped the small amount off her nose. She giggled and thanked me, turning back around and grabbing the open bag of flour off the shelf.

"Okay." She said excited. "Lets make some brownies!"

**RPOV**

"Oh my gosh, I love that song!" I yelled in shock. "How can you _not_ fall in love every time you hear it?" I squealed.

"I'm just not a Michael Buble fan!" Emmett chuckled. "And don't you think the song, 'Haven't Met You Yet' is a bit of a bad message for an engagement party?"

I laughed at his reasoning. "But it's Michael _Buble!_" I whined, not being able to hold in my laughter at the end. "He's _fantastic."_

"Well fine. We can have one Michael Buble song." He said, snatching the laptop off my lap. "How about 'Save the Last Dance?' I think that sends a good message." He smiled brightly at me.

"Oh that's perfect!" I said happily, clapping my hands together. I didn't know why I was so giddy. Emmett just brought out the naturally happy side of me. "Maybe you do have some taste after all."

"Don't you patronize me Miss Rose, hey wait, what is your last name? I can't properly insult you if I don't know your last name."

I broke in to laughter, grabbing my sides. "I'm Rosalie Hale. Nice to meet you." I stuck out a hand for him to shake.

"Holy hell!" He yelled; hands slapping over his mouth.

"What?" I asked with a laugh.

"You're my boss!" He said quickly and very loudly. I laughed.

"How many _Rosalies _did you think there were in this town?"

"I never considered your name unusual." He said quickly. "It's a beautiful name."

My laughing stopped and I sat up a little straighter. "Well thanks." I said genuinely. "I always got made fun of for it."

"I like the name." He said, turning his attention back to the laptop. "Okay Miss Hale." He said, business like, "let's get back to this list."

**APOV**

Food. _Check_.

Balloons. _Check_.

Banners. _Check._

Music. _Check._

Outfits.

"Oh my God! Bella!" I screamed. She had gone upstairs to get ready almost thirty minutes ago and I was going to go help her pick something out, but had totally spaced.

She came running to the top of the stairs with Edward close behind her. "What?" She asked franctic.

I looked her up and down. She was wearing a tight blue halter top, the benefit of a warm Forks night, and denim white pants. Her shoes were peep-toe heels, dark blue with a small white bow on the front. She tumbled a little in the shoes at the top of the stairs, but Edward quickly grabbed her waist and corrected her.

"Alice!" She yelled from the top of the staircase, Edward's hands still on her hips. I looked back up to her face. "What's wrong?"

I took a sigh of relief. "I was going to say I forgot to pick out an outfit for you, but you look fabulous!" I said, wiping a pretend tear from my eye. "I'm so proud!" I yelled.

Bella laughed. "Thanks," she blushed, "Edward helped me pick it out."

"You hold on to that one, Bella." I said loudly.

"Alice!" She exclaimed, blushing bright red at my suggestion. So did Edward, really. It was cute.

"I'm talking about the outfit!" I yelled, laughing. "What did you think I was talking about?"

I didn't wait for an answer, simply walking in to the kitchen to grab and load the final cake.

The boys all ran to their houses to change shortly after that and met us back at our house a few minutes later. Their parents, Carlisle and Esme, were bringing their sons to the party, and Dad already had our kids.

Jasper looked great, wearing a simple white button down shirt and crisp jeans. Cowboy boots completed his look, entirely western and wonderful.

Edward laughed when he realized he and Bella matched, both wearing blue. He wore a blue button down with black jeans.

Rose of course was in her signature, red, a cute little dress with black kitten heels on the bottom. Emmet wore a black button down with blue jeans.

I wore black; a thigh length dress with leggings and white heels. We all looked pretty sharp. The boys led us to our cars, all loaded up with party items, and we headed to the party.

It was guaranteed to be a perfect night. I should know, I had planned it

**A/N Hello again! Thanks for reading!! I can't promise when the next update will be, but please review anyway! Please try to leave around five reviews for me! Thank you so much for reading!  
Megan :)**


	11. AN

**A/N Hello everyone. I am unsure when the next update will be but it will probably be the beginning of February unless my beta gets time on her hands to do it. Thanks for reading my story!**

**Next order of business is that I need a favor from you guys. I need you to pray for my cousin. He is one and a half years old and today he was diagnosed with Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia. He lives in Chicago with my uncle and aunt and I never really get to see him. So thank you for reading this and I will try to update when I can.**

**Megan :(**


	12. AN again Sorry :

**Hey everyone. Sorry this is my second author's note and still no new chapter. Life has been pretty sucky pretty recently. Like I said in my last author's note, my cousin has cancer and he's been doing a little bit better but everything is a threat to him and he is so little. So I haven't really been inspired to write anything, not even a paper to try and get money for college, already. The only good part about this month was my birthday on February 5th! It was a good birthday, I got some movies, lots of money and a keyboard. I love playing piano. Anyway, I also have been really busy at school with tests and homework, plus cheerleading. But cheerleading will be over next week and I won't be doing a spring sport. Thanks for sticking with me. My beta is writing the next chapter for each story, because I don't know what to write but after that I will start writing again. Thanks again!  
****Megan** **:)**


	13. AN again again so so sorry

**Hey everyone. Sorry this is my third author's note and still no new chapter. My cousin he is back in the hospital for high blood pressure and I am so scared that something is going to happen... everything is a threat to him and he is so little. I haven't really been inspired to write my stories. I have started a new idea for a story but I didn't get really far. My beta's life is also crazy right now... she had midterms that made life crazy. So please please keep with me. Thank you to everyone who has read all of my author's notes and who likes my stories. Thanks again!!!!!!  
****Megan** **:)**


	14. Yet another AN Sorry

A/N Hey guys this author's note goes out to all my fanfics that are already begun or have been finished too. I am sorry to announce that I have horrible writer's block and no matter what I do it won't go away. I went to see my cousin over the 4th of July and he's doing better, but that doesn't make me feel any better really. When I saw him for the first time, he was so skinny, pale and he had no hair at all. It was the worse possible thing to see. He will be turning 2 in October and he is just regaining his ability to talk and walk.

Anyway, I am going to give Twilight Fanfiction a break for a while and pursure a story that isn't Twilight involved. It's Harry Potter, I know gasp… but I have had the idea for a little over a year and I am hoping that by trying something else out for awhile maybe ideas will begin flowing again for my unfinished Twilight stories. I am extremely sorry that I have kept you people in the dark for so long, but I had no news to report.

Thank you to all of you who read, and if anyone out there still believes in my writing please read my Harry Potter Fanfiction. I don't know when it will be up probably by the end of the week. Thank you so much again to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited or alerted, know that I truly appreciate all the kind words you have said about my writing.

I hope to come back to my dedicated Twilight fans someday. As soon as I know what's going on with my stories, I will let you all know with another Author's Note. Thanks!

Megan


	15. AN HP FanFic

A/N Hey guys... this is my last author's note... I just wanted to let people who enjoy Harry Potter know that my new fanfiction is offically started on here. So, anyone who would like to please read and review to tell me what you think!

I will be in Chicago starting tomorrow, so I will try to update for the last time today and then I will update again when I get back. Thank you to all of my dedicated Twilight Fanfiction readers! I will come back soon :)

Megan :)


End file.
